


When September Ends (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completo, El pobre de Tom ya es un caso perdido, M/M, Menciones de enfermedad terminal, Mención de muerte de personaje, No hay magia, Secuestro, Suspenso, Toqueteo, Traducción, Traducción al español, Trastornado Tom, agridulce, consentimiento dudoso, sindrome de estocolmo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Los ojos verdes se abrieron, parpadeando lentamente para mirar con ojos desenfocados al techo encima de sí antes de girar la cabeza para ver la desconocida habitación en la que se encontraba acostado, completamente arropado en una cama grande y cómoda. El cuervo no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba, lo último que podía recordar es ir a la tienda de la esquina cerca de su casa, cargando medio galón de leche que su madre necesitaba en camino a su casa. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus pensamientos eran confusos.La puerta del dormitorio se abre con un leve chirrido y un hombre entra en su línea de visión sosteniendo una bandeja de desayuno de metal en sus manos grandes. Al verlo despierto, su hermoso rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa amable, ojos oscuros rebosantes de amor.—¿Dormiste bien, mi amor? —ronroneó, atravesando la habitación hacia él—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, Harry?*Traducción autorizada por KaedeRavensdale.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Tomado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When September Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548936) by [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por KaedeRavensdale, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Tomado** _  
_

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, parpadeando lentamente para mirar con ojos desenfocados al techo encima de sí antes de girar la cabeza para ver la desconocida habitación en la que se encontraba acostado, completamente arropado en una cama grande y cómoda. El cuervo no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba, lo último que podía recordar es ir a la tienda de la esquina cerca de su casa, cargando medio galón de leche que su madre necesitaba en camino a su casa. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus pensamientos eran confusos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre con un leve chirrido y un hombre entra en su línea de visión sosteniendo una bandeja de desayuno de metal en sus manos grandes. Al verlo despierto, su hermoso rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa amable, ojos oscuros rebosantes de amor.

—¿Dormiste bien, mi amor? —ronroneó, atravesando la habitación hacia él—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado, Harry?

—Yo… —a través de la neblina que todavía apresaba su mente, Harry se esforzó por hablar, obligándose a quedar en una posición semi sentada—, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

El de cabellos oscuros ríe suavemente, cambiando el peso de la bandeja de comida a su brazo izquierdo y usando su mano recién liberada para empujarlo suavemente contra las almohadas. —Hemos estado casado por cinco años, cariño —Le dice, colocando la bandeja en su regazo antes de agarrar la silla detrás de la mesa y colocarla junto a la cama para que pudiera sentarse—. Sé que has olvidado muchas cosas durante tu enfermedad. Come. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

—¿…Casado? ¡ _Tengo diecinueve_! —Harry exclama tratando de levantarse solo para volver a ser empujado con suavidad y firmeza a la cama por el hombre mientras, pacientemente, enderezaba la bandeja del desayuno que casi se había volcado.

—Estoy seguro que en el fondo los tienes, pero celebramos tu cumpleaños número 25 hace tres meses. Fue algo pequeño, solo estábamos nosotros dos. Pero aún estabas muy débil. No podías ni sentarte por tu cuenta —Con un elegante movimiento de su muñeca, sus dedos toman el tenedor que se encontraba junto a uno de los platos en la bandeja y pincha una salchicha antes de ofrecérsela—. Abre.

Harry se le queda mirando, demasiado sorprendido incluso para lograr formar una replica ante la sugerencia implícita que no podía alimentarse por su cuenta.

—Harry querido, por favor. Sé que casi has recuperado la suficiente fuerza como para alimentarte, pero hacer cosas tan sencillas como esta se me ha vuelto costumbre. Así que permíteme seguir haciendo esto por ti por un poco más de tiempo, cuando pueda superarlo —El extraño hombre -el que ahora que lo analizaba, era responsable de haberlo drogado, dejarlo inconsciente y secuestrarlo en la calle- le ofrece una sonrisa. Esta era más pequeña, un poco avergonzada pero no menos cálida mientras gentilmente tocaba sus labios con la salchicha—, abre cariño. Quiero que comas todo esto y vuelvas a ganar todo el peso que perdiste. Incluso hice todos tus platillos favoritos: huevos revueltos, salchichas, tocino, panqueques y huevos Benedict. Y té, por supuesto. Sé que es demasiado, pero cada caloría cuenta.

Sus esfuerzos para hablar fueron una vez más interrumpidos dado que erróneamente fue contado por el desconocido como un permiso para darle de comer, porque tan pronto abrió la boca, empujó la salchicha dentro de ella. Al no tener más remedio que masticar sí quería evitar ahogarse a morir, se vio obligado a posponer su interrogatorio por el momento.

—Ahora, no quiero presionarte, especialmente ahora que tu cuerpo ya no está tan acostumbrado a consumir grandes cantidades de comida, pero no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. Por mucho que odio dejarte solo en tu condición, tengo que ir a trabajar.

¿Trabajar? ¿Iba a ir a trabajar como si todo esto fuera completamente normal, y no hubiera acosado y secuestrado al adolescente sentado en la cama de su cama? Por otro lado, él estaba delirando; eso, al menos, estaba bastante claro.

Oh, bueno, el inminente error de su secuestrador sería su gran ayuda altamente apreciada y le daría la oportunidad de escapar y encontrar su camino a casa.

Tragando la salchicha y alejándose del alcance de los huevos que le ofrecieron, exigió: —¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

—Ya veo —Su suspiro fue de un largo sufrimiento mientras lo perseguía con el tenedor—, parece que hoy es un día malo. Soy yo, cariño. Tu esposo. Tom Ryddle.

—¡Ya te he dicho que tengo diecinueve años! ¡No estoy casado con nadie, mucho menos contigo! —Se las arregló para decir antes que los huevos se metieran en su boca, tomándolo como un pequeño logro.

—Mira tu mano, cariño. Estás usando el anillo que te di —Esta vez cogió la taza de té caliente y se la ofreció. Con lo seca que estaba su boca de lo que sea que -el loco-Tom le había dado para desmayarle, el cuervo aceptó con gusto la bebida, el amargo líquido ofreció un glorioso alivio y calma su garganta; sus ojos se posaron sobre sus manos y encontró un anillo de oro con un diseño trenzado delicado rodeando su dedo, brillando con un número de esmeraldas preciosas que habían sido firmemente colocadas en ellas—. En cuanto a lo que quiero, eso debería ser bastante obvio. Quiero que regreses a la normalidad, como eras antes de que la enfermedad te acabase. Extraño verte en casa después de que ambos regresáramos a casa después de nuestros trabajos, compartiendo bromas por nuestros odiosos compañeros de trabajo. Extraño compartir comidas contigo en nuestra mesa. Extraño tu calor a mi lado por la noche. Y acostarme contigo, por supuesto, porque eres maravilloso, pero eso es secundario a todo lo demás.

El ultimo bocado de huevos fue presentado; habiendo reconocido que apaciguar el deseo del otro lo haría más propenso a responder sus preguntas en lugar de ahogarlo con el tenedor cada vez que abría su boca -por no mencionar que su captor era un excelente cocinero, no es que lo fuera a decir a cualquiera-, Harry acepta el utensilio y traga el alimento.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En casa, mi amor —Recogiendo el cuchillo de mantequilla, Tom comienza a cortar los panqueques—. No más hospitales. No más enfermeras. No más medicamentos. No tienes que preocuparte más por ellos.

—¿Entonces tu esposo -quiero decir, _yo_ \- estuve enfermo, Tom?

—Sí, Harry—teniendo cuidado de no derramar una gota del jarabe y mantequilla sobre las sábanas o su ropa, Tom le ofrece un poco de los panqueques—. Has estado muy enfermo por mucho tiempo. Todos dijeron que ibas a morir, pero sabía que eras más fuerte que cualquier maldita enfermedad. Y tenía razón. Estás aquí conmigo ahora, y te estás recuperando. ¡La venciste!

—Sí. S-Sí, lo hice. —Harry confirma, estando un poco incomodo en su posición apoyada contra la pila de almohadas—. Tom, yo… no recuerdo lo que tenía. ¿Puedes recordármelo?

—Cáncer. Cáncer en la sangre: leucemia, para ser más exacto. Fue horrible. Para ambos. Odiaba verte sufrir así.

Con el tocino, salchichas y huevos ya consumidos, los panqueques a medio comer y los huevos Benedict intactos, Harry se negó a aceptar más alimentos a pesar de los continuos esfuerzos de Tom para forzarlo. Finalmente cediendo con una pequeña mueca, bajo el tenedor y se levantó, recogiendo la bandeja.

—Está bien, si insistes en haber terminado, ya no te daré más, aunque preferiría que lo hicieras. Vuelvo a las seis para la cena, pero si te da hambre antes hay un sándwich y un termo con té en la mesita de noche junto a ti—dice, plantando un beso en la sien de Harry antes de que el cuervo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo—. Descansa, cariño. Te veré en la noche.

Con el traqueteo suave de los cubiertos y el leve aroma de la costosa colonia de Tom presente en toda la habitación, el hombre cierra la puerta detrás de sí con otro suave clic. Harry se queda en su lugar hasta escuchar el ruido lejano del cierre de una puerta principal, pronto levantándose y corriendo hacia la ventana. Miró hacia el patio mientras un elegante jaguar negro salía hacia el largo camino de entrada hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. En el momento en que estuvo seguro que se había ido, Harry corrió a la puerta de la habitación y agarró el pomo en un esfuerzo de abrir la puerta.

La perilla dio un chasquido débil metálico de protesta y la puerta se sacudió ante sus movimientos, pero no se abrió.

« _¡Bloqueado!_ » Su corazón se desplomó hacia el suelo. « _¡La puerta está cerrada! ¡ **Me encerró en esta maldita habitación!**_ »

Tal vez el loco delirante no estaba tan loco después de todo sí aun poseía la suficiente conciencia para darse cuenta de que su ‘esposo’ intentaría escapar al momento de tener una oportunidad.

Harry da una patada a la puerta frente de él, y silbando fuertemente por el dolor que inundó su pie ante el resultado de su arrebato, cojeó al otro lado de la habitación antes de dejarse caer en la cama con un gemido.

« _No puedo quedarme aquí_ » pensó, mirando al blanco techo encima de él. « _No puedo quedarme y jugar a la casita con ese demente! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_ »

Harry Potter, de apenas diecinueve años, _no_ estaba listo para tomar la responsabilidad que conlleva ser el marido de nadie, especialmente del guapo pero obviamente trastornado Tom. No estaba preparado para llenar el agujero que había dejado Harry Ryddle, quien había muerto de Leucemia.

En el instante en que se le presentara la oportunidad de regresar a su vida normal, tenía toda la intención de tomarla.


	2. Reconociendo el terreno

**When September Ends**

**Por KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Reconociendo el terreno**

— _¡Ayuda!_

El suelo estaba a una terrible distancia desde lo que podía ver al frente de la casa de aspecto inglés. El verde de las lozas se expandía ante él en lo que parecían millas antes de dar paso a una hilera de árboles. El camino por el que había conducido su captor serpenteaba por su alegre distancia, lejos de la casa que se había convertido en su prisión hasta una carretera que era apenas visible en la distancia. Automóviles pasaban por ella llenos de gente. Ignorantes. Inconscientes de su situación. El viento roza a través de las ramas de los árboles y se desliza hacia él a través de las briznas de hierba. Agradablemente frío contra sus mejillas, mismas llenas de lágrimas de frustración y miedo mientras la mitad del cuerpo de Harry colgaba sin control casi fuera de la ventana del cuarto en el que había sido encerrado.

— _¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!_

Era más un gemido desganado que un grito. Había estado así desde hace un tiempo. ¿O quizá por horas? Sí. Seguro. Horas. Harry había gritado una y otra vez con la esperanza desesperada de que alguien, quien sea, lo escuche. Aunque era bastante obvio que se encontraba en una propiedad privada. Por supuesto que sí, no podía ver las casas de los vecinos dentro de cualquier rango de audición. Pero alguien tenía que escuchar sus ruegos desesperados. _Alguien_ tenía que haber venido a ayudarlo. Un paseaperros. Un deportista. ¡Cualquiera!

Pero nadie lo había hecho. Nadie lo había escuchado, casi daban las cinco de la tarde e incluso ya habiendo terminado todo el termo de té de miel, Harry casi había perdido su voz. Pronto estaría viendo el jaguar negro y Tom habría vuelto.

Quizás habría sentido más simpatía por el hombre que claramente se le había zafado un tornillo del dolor si no fuera quien lo tenía como prisionero en el dormitorio del esposo de dicho hombre. Ahora, solo pensar en él le causaba desprecio. El otro Harry podría muy bien haber muerto en esta misma habitación. En la cama en la que había dormido.

 _«¡No! Nadie murió en esta habitación. ¡No te asustes para nada! Ese loco dijo algo sobre un hospital, así que Harry Ryddle murió en una sala de enfermos. ¡No aquí!_ »

Tenía la esperanza que fuera eso.

—¡ _Ayuda!_ —Su voz apenas podía escucharse. Jadeando y al filo del dolor, con la garganta a carne viva por todos sus gritos, se rindió por un momento y volvió a meterse al lugar. Empezó a rotar por el sitio como había estado haciendo entre el momento en que había empujado todo su peso contra la puerta y empezado a gritar como un banshee con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

Vueltas y vueltas daba. Gira una y otra vez hasta que paredes pintadas en tonos pálidos y suaves y la afelpada alfombra se desenfocaron, y cae de rodillas, mareado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus gafas estaban torcidas. Lamentando profundamente sus acciones, Harry yace de espaldas en el suelo y cierra sus ojos, esperando que la horrible sensación haya pasado y su estómago calmado.

El ruido de neumáticos contra la grava llegó por la ventana aun abierta antes de que pudiera pasar el vértigo, rápidamente seguido de un portado de la puerta del coche. Luego sonó la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse y cerrarse. Los pasos de Tom resonaron a través de la alfombra cuando presionó su oreja en el suelo, pero no se acercaron a las escaleras.

La tranquilidad de no tener la presencia de su secuestrador iba a durar un poco más, al parecer. Era mejor hacer algún uso de ello y revisar la habitación. Harry había estado demasiado ocupado entrando en pánico y tratando de escapar como para molestarse en hacerlo hasta ahora. Empujándose para quedar en una posición de rodillas, miró a su alrededor.

Las paredes, que antes había registrado como ‘pálidas’ ahora las notaba de un color que iba parcialmente entre azul y gris y la alfombra debajo de él era de un blanco impecable. El armazón de la cama, escritorio y silla que lo acompaña fueron hechos de una madera oscura y pulida. Las sábanas arrugadas eran del matiz exacto del papel y el sofá era de un suave gris. La parte superior de la mesa estaba vacía de cualquier desorden con papel, lápices y otros utensilios de escritura ordenados en tazas de cerámica del mismo color opaco. La puerta del armario lleno -Harry estaba seguro, con la ropa que pertenecía a alguien que ahora se pudría en el suelo-, estaba cerrada. El librero, colocado contra la pared frente a la cama entre la ventana y escritorio, estaba llena con una amplia gama de novelas bien cuidadas y en la parte de arriba del mueble habían dispersados numerosas y pequeñas fotografías enmarcadas de metal.

Harry se acercó para poder verlas mejor, tomando la primera entre sus manos y examinando la instantánea de una feliz vida perdida. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el joven vibrante que colgaba del cuello de Tom con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos vestidos con ropa abrigada y rodeados por la caída de las hojas de otoño. De piel pálida, ojos verdes y gafas redondas. Quizás una pulgada o menos de alto, pero por lo demás era una copia al carbón de él. El parecido era asombroso; increíblemente desconcertante; era como si estuviera mirando a un espejo o descubrir de repente que tenía un gemelo idéntico que nunca había conocido. Aunque el Harry de Tom era mayor.

De veinticinco. A pesar de que estaba asumiendo que había muerto recientemente y no meses o incluso años atrás.

Harry dejo la foto en su lugar y toma otra.

Un rostro que fácilmente podría haber sido el propio lo miraba con ojos suaves, tendido boca abajo sobre la cama que había compartido con su marido con uno de sus libros abierto frente a él y una sonrisa en su rostro. En el reflejo de la ventana se podía ver a Tom, de nuevo con una cámara elevada sobre su rostro sonriente. También la dejó en su lugar.

Cada cuadro contaba la historia de una relación llena de amor. El tipo de cosas que rara vez existía fuera de las páginas de novelas románticas. Sonrisas intercambiadas. Ojos llenos de un ardiente amor. Sus manos entrelazadas. Labios colocados suavemente juntos. Pero cuando más cerca estaba del otro extremo de la repisa, se hacían más evidentes los signos de la enfermedad. La vida daba paso al agotamiento. El brillo saludable desapareció. La redondez suave de su rostro desapareció.

La imagen final era dolorosa de observar. Tomada, estaba seguro, por una enfermera u otro de los visitantes del otro Harry. Estaba apoyado contra una evidente cama de hospital, conectado a numerosos monitores y rodeado de blanco. Con el pecho hundido y la piel estirada sobre las costillas visible por debajo de la bata de hospital. Un rostro que no tenía otra definición que la de un cráneo blanqueado por el sol. Su cabello desaparecido. Los ojos verdes hundidos, oscuros y sin brillo. Sosteniendo en una mano huesuda una rosa roja llena de espinas.

Tom estaba sentado junto a él, ligeramente encorvado en el asiento de plástico duro agarrando la mano que no sostenía la rosa con extrema delicadeza entre las suyas y sus ojos centrados en el rostro del otro. Sus ojos oscuros todavía estaban llenos con el mismo amor que el de las otras imágenes, con el mismo sentimiento que Harry había visto cuando le trajo la bandeja de comida en la mano. Pero allí estaban llenos de dolor. El dolor que se apodera de alguien que ve lo que más le importa a uno desaparecer ante sus ojos. Los ojos de un hombre que sabe que la persona que amaba tanto, morirá.

Y así fue.

Retirando sus ojos de la fotografía, Harry se agacha y mejor empieza a examinar la colección de libros. Pasa sus manos sobre los diversos lomos de tapa dura y casi todos bien cuidados sin mucho más que una marca en una de las esquinas de las páginas, piensa con nostalgia en cuánto su amiga Hermione le encantaría tener esta colección: _La odisea. Los viajes de Gulliver. El libro de la selva. Moby Dick._

Harry se detiene y sienta sobre sus pies, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Algo estaba mal, aunque no podía decir exactamente qué. Tardo un momento más en mirar la copia de _El_ _Paraíso Perdido_ antes de darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

Había algo atascado en el libro, escondido entre la portada e índice.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logra sacar el libro de su lugar en el estante y abrirlo. Garabateado en la cubierta interior con bolígrafo negro, con letras fluidas y casi femeninas, había una nota:

**_Para mi amado, con la esperanza de que aprenderá a apreciar la poesía tanto como lo hace su preciosa prosa._ **

**_21/4/11_ **

Pegado bajo esta había una llave de plata.

El corazón de Harry salta por un momento antes de darse cuenta con gran decepción que la llave era demasiado pequeña para pertenecer a la puerta de la habitación en la que Tom lo había encerrado. Entonces, ¿en dónde iba? A algo en la habitación, sin duda. ¿En el escritorio quizás? Valía la pena intentarlo, aunque solo sea para pasar las horas en las que probablemente estará allí. Harry cuidadosamente la quitó de la cinta. Colocando en su lugar _El Paraíso perdido_ en el estante superior, convenientemente tapando la última y más inquietante imagen, Harry se traslada al escritorio y se sienta en la silla donde había estado más temprano esa mañana. Pronto está revisando el exterior de los cajones por todos lados.

Nada. Nada. ¡Allí! En la parte externa del cajón superior, pequeño y poco profundo, había un pequeño agujero plateado.

Harry no perdió tiempo en meter la llave en el agujero y girarla. Con un clic, la cerradura cedió y el cuervo la abrió. Dentro del cajón había un pequeño libro con una cubierta gastada de cuero, las esquinas con un decorado dorado y sus páginas siendo mucho más irregulares y desorganizadas que cualquier novela o libro.

Un diario. El diario de Harry Ryddle. Con cautela, casi como si temiera que el desgastado libro se abriera y mordiera su mano, lo saca de los cajones y deja sobre el escritorio, pero antes de poder abrirlo, el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta lo hizo saltar y voltear en esa dirección. Tom entra a la habitación con otra bandeja en sus manos, cargada con dos platos de comida y dos latas de refresco.

—¿Estás volviendo a escribir en tu diario, amor? —le pregunta, sonriendo y cerrando la puerta con un golpe de su pie antes de caminar hacia él—. Me alegra ver qué estás regresando a tus hobbies. Sé que siempre te ha gustado confiar en ese librito —Coloca la bandeja en el escritorio, levanta uno de los platos y refresco y los coloca frente a Harry—. Espero que tengas hambre, hermoso.

Su estomago gruñe al ver la comida a pesar que se sacudió al tener el hombre tan cerca de él; su pecho presiona brevemente contra la espalda de Harry, el calor de su cuerpo traspasa su ropa mientras colocaba el plato y lata. El delicioso aroma a queso y salsa marinada se mezcla con su fuerte colonia y jabón ostentoso que Tom usó cuando el hombre mayor le aprieta suavemente su hombro antes de retroceder y trasladarse a la cama.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta suavemente el de cabellos oscuros, abriendo su bebida y colocándola cuidadosamente en la alfombra al lado de su pie y posando el plato en su regazo.

—¿Mi día? —el breve impulso de enterrar el cuchillo que le habían dado en la garganta de su captor lo atravesó, pero Harry lo ignoró—… bien.

No quería arriesgarse a que también le cerraran la ventana, así que no podía decirle exactamente la verdad sobre lo que había estado haciendo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dice Tom, mirando feliz como el cuervo colocaba con entusiasmo la pasta y trozos de pollo en su boca en tanto cortaba su propia porción—. Las cosas en la firma van como siempre. Estresante.

El cabello oscuro de Tom estaba revuelto como si hubiera pasado sus dedos por él, frustrado; el cuello de su botón estaba arrugado, revelando una tira de clavícula y la corbata alrededor de su cuello estaba parcialmente deshecha. El hombre era realmente guapo. Es una verdadera lástima que estuviera completamente loco.

—¿Firma? —repite Harry, tomando un trago—. Como… ¿una firma de abogados?

—Soy socio de una empresa de defensa criminal, ¿recuerdas? —El hombre levanta el tenedor a su rostro y arranca delicadamente otro bocado de su comida con dientes filosos—. Draco es, como siempre, una pesadilla. Su padre es un fantástico abogado del corporativo, pero quería algo más ‘emocionante’; se supone que es mi asistente, pero para más tiempo jugando con su cabello que haciendo algo productivo.

¿Había sido secuestrado por un abogado en defensa criminal? La ironía era lo suficiente cercana como para hacerlo reír. Al menos explicaba la mansión y el jaguar que estaba conduciendo. 

—¿En qué estado estamos?

—¿En cuál crees que estamos, Harry?

—…¿Colorado?

Las cejas de Tom se fruncen brevemente. —No querido. Estamos en Missouri, a unas pocas millas al sur de San Louis. En nuestra casa, la mansión que me dejó mi padre.

—¡No tenemos vecinos! —Suelta Harry. Para su sorpresa, el otro se echa a reír.

—No hagas pucheros, amor. Es más tranquilo así—dice—. Sé que puede ser bastante solitario para ti, pero eso no durara mucho tiempo. Pronto podrás regresar a trabajar. Invitar a todos tus amigos y divertirte como solías hacer. Y puedes volver a tener esta habitación como oficina, tal como tenias antes de enfermarte; despierto durante horas cada vez que llevas tu trabajo de edición a casa —Tom vacía su lata y termina el resto de su comida—. Hablando de traer el trabajo a la casa, desafortunadamente me he visto obligado a hacer eso y esta noche debo enfocarme en nuestro caso actual. Sin embargo, te compré un televisor para que no te aburras solo con tus libros como compañía. Ahora lo instalaré; avísame cuando hayas terminado tu cena para que los baje y lave los platos.

Con su propio plato y lata vacía, el de cabellos oscuros sale de la habitación, sin duda yendo por el televisor que había comprado, y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Harry lo observa con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada lo suficiente intensa como para pelar la pintura, luchando por evitar fantasear con arrancar los ojos del otro hombre con el tenedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Harry realmente la tiene difícil, ¿eh?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Sus opiniones son realmente apreciadas!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!
> 
> Les desea dulces lecturas <3
> 
> Aly.


	3. Capítulo 3. Harry Potter:Harry Ryddle

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Capítulo III**

**Harry Potter: Harry Ryddle**

Tom lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación. Seguro, pero a este punto -¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses desde que había sido secuestrado? Probablemente sea una mala señal que ya haya perdido la noción del tiempo- Harry debió esperar que lo hiciera, después de todo el hombre había demostrado tener momentos selectivos de delires, pero al menos el bastardo le daba más tiempo para vagar. Por supuesto, supone, que le habría hecho demasiado fácil escapar: era sencillo, después de todo, abrir una puerta desde su interior. Molesto, Harry gira sobre su costado mientras descansaba en la cama, el mando que pertenece a su nuevo TV clavándose en sus costillas.

Lo saca debajo de él y, sin nada mejor que hacer, puesto que no tiene la paciencia para leer ni la energía para seguir dando vueltas y girando sobre sí como un loco, el cuervo se da la vuelta y empieza a pasar por los canales, buscando nada en particular en un principio. De cambio de infomerciales sin sentido a documentales sobre drogas de diseño canadiense a caricaturas al azar. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar las noticias: seguro estaba en un estado más o menos alejado de su casa, pero quizás había cobertura siendo difundida de su caso.

O Harry esperaba que lo hubiera. Tenía diecinueve años, sí, y ya no era un niño, pero en este momento no había otra que quisiera más que escuchar la voz de sus padres. Pasó por varios canales de noticias antes de encontrar el correcto.

Se topó con lo que parecía una rueda de prensa donde, de alguna forma, su padre y madre permanecían de pie sobre un estrado con su padrino al lado de un grupo de policías detrás de ellos. Su madre estaba llorando y su padre la abrazaba, viéndose cansado y serio.

—¡ …quien lo haya visto se los ruego, por favor, comunícese! ¡Nuestro hijo no es otro ADOLESCENTE que escapó de casa! ¡Nunca se iría sin decirnos! ¡Si alguien se lo llevo por alguna razón por favor, no le hagan daño: ¡él nunca le ha hecho daño a alguien y no merece sufrir, y si es dinero lo que quieren, se lo pagaremos! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea solo, por favor, que vuelva a casa! —Al no poder hablar a través de las lágrimas, su madre entierra su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

—Harry —la voz de su padre también sonaba como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas—, por favor, si te has ido por una razón, no estamos enojados contigo. Ponte en contacto con nosotros lo antes posible. Solo… necesitamos saber que estás bien.

La imagen de la conferencia fue sustituida por una fotografía fija de él con un texto debajo donde explicaban todos los detalles de su caso, incluyendo cuando había desaparecido, la última vez que había sido visto y un número donde cualquier persona con información sobre el caso podría llamar a las autoridades competentes. A medida que la noticia pasaba a otra historia sin importancia sobre una empresa de primera línea, Harry miró fijo a la pantalla, parpadeando rápidamente en un esfuerzo de mitigar la sensación de ardor en sus ojos. Apenas notó las lágrimas que lograron escapar y correr por sus mejillas, goteando sobre la tela blanca inmaculada de la almohada que había sido agarrada a su pecho.

Sus padres. Harry había estado tan concentrado en su propia situación que hasta este momento no había pensado en cómo su desaparición podría haberlos afectado. ¡Era su único hijo! Su pequeño niño -qué a pesar de tener diecinueve años no impedía que su madre se refiriera a él de esa manera- y de repente desaparecía sin una palabra o advertencia. Realmente esperaba que no pensaran que haría eso por su propia voluntad. Que los hiciera pasar por ese tipo de preocupación. Irse sin avisarles antes. Sin dejarles saber a dónde iría.

¿Y qué hay de Tom? Seguro que el hombre que no le había hecho nada aparte de drogarlo y secuestrarlo, y que le había dado objetos que fácilmente podría haber usado como armas en múltiples ocasiones hasta ahora, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más duraría eso? ¿Y qué pasará cuando la ilusión del hombre lo vea lo suficiente “sano”? Cuando espere que duerma con él. Se _acueste_ _con_ él.

Harry no quería que su primera vez sea con un secuestrador loco, no importa qué tan devastadoramente guapo sea. Aunque, ¿qué pasaría si se negaba? ¿Lo iba a obligar? ¿Lo privaría de alimentos? ¿Lo lastimaría?

¿Y cuándo inevitablemente termine el delirio? ¿Cuándo la realidad ya no se pueda mantener y cayera sobre la rota mente de Tom Ryddle? ¿Se volvería un asesino? ¿Terminaría en pedazos abandonado en una fosa cualquiera, o enterrado bajo una losa de cemento de un sótano para nunca volver a ver la luz del día?

No sabía mucho de los asesinos y la frágil psique de los locos criminales pero desde donde estaba, Harry parecía que aplacar a Tom sería la mejor opción; esperar que sea capaz de evitar que la realidad se mantenga fuera el tiempo suficiente para escapar de sus garras. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo sería aprender tanto como era posible el papel que espera que actúe. Por suerte para él, Harry Ryddle le había dejado el manual de instrucciones perfecto.

Arrojando la almohada a un lado como si se tratara de una enfermedad mortal, Harry va al otro lado de la habitación donde el diario de cuero aún se encontraba asentado encima de la mesa. Acomodándose de nuevo en la silla y tomando el libro en sus manos, sus ojos se posaron en la primera página que se abrió ante él; un poco más de 3/4tas partes del libro.

En blanco.

Sus ojos pronto se ampliaron del pánico mientras rápido buscaba desesperado por cualquier texto en páginas más atrás, su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho cuando se encontró con la escritura solo un puñado de páginas más adelante. Inscrito en letras suaves y cuidadosas y con un evidente temblor de la mano fue la entrada final que Harry Ryddle había hecho, fechado solo un año y dos meses atrás.

_29 de mayo de 2015._

_Esta será la última vez que veré esta casa, dormiré en esta habitación y escribiré en este diario. Lo he llegado a aceptar, y con ello la realidad de mi inminente muerte. Hemos intentado todo, pero los médicos ya han dictaminado que es demasiado tarde para mí. Lo sabía. Los médicos lo sabían. Pero Tom aún tenía la leve esperanza que iba a ser capaz de vencerlo, que iba a vivir, y por ello soporté las rondas dolorosas de terapia que no hizo más que prolongar mi sufrimiento._

_Tom Ryddle. Nunca voy a entender qué fue lo que hice en mi corta vida para merecer a tal hombre. Ha sido un buen esposo y un cuidador paciente que ha sacrificado tanto por mí, pero incluso él se ha visto obligado a admitir que se me está acabando el tiempo. A pesar de la carga adicional que le he impuesto, se quedó en casa tanto tiempo como pudo… pero el tiempo se ha acabado. Iré al hospital mañana por la mañana, donde me quedaré hasta que muera, y sé que no pasará mucho tiempo para que pase. Un mes a lo sumo._

_No veo razón para llevar el diario conmigo. Comencé a escribirlo justo después que Tom y yo empezamos a salir, fue el primer regalo que me dio, y no creo que llenarlo con las sombrías observaciones de un hombre moribundo en una habitación blanca sea un final apropiado. Por lo tanto, tengo la intención de cerrar con una especie de carta a mi marido que pronto me veré obligado a abandonar y dejar en mi escritorio con la esperanza que él lo encontrará y leerá algún día en el futuro, después de que me haya ido._

_Tom,_

_Te amo y lo siento mucho. No mereces nada del dolor que te he hecho pasar ni el que estoy seguro mi memoria traerá en los próximos años. Por favor, comprende que no quiero nada más que seas feliz; no mereces menos después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar por mi enfermedad. Desearía que pudieras haber encontrado esa felicidad conmigo, que pudiéramos haber envejecido juntos, pero el destino se ha encargado de que eso no sea posible y debido a ello me veo obligado a pedirte un último favor: sigue adelante. Encuentra a alguien que pueda curar las heridas que he dejado. Y debido a ello por eso te pido que, aunque estaré esperándote, no esperes por mí._

_Adiós_.

—Cariño—Harry da un brinco cuando Tom –a quien no había escuchado entrar-, se acerca a él—. ¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo, Harry?

El cuervo intenta devolverle la sonrisa que el moreno siempre parecía dirigirle, pero solo logró expresar una mueca rígida.

—Tom —trata de sonar feliz de verlo, y debe haber tenido éxito hasta cierto punto cuando el hombre emite un murmullo quedo en respuesta —regresaste temprano.

—¿Temprano? —El más alto se ríe entre dientes y le tiende su mano—. No es tan temprano, mi amor. Regresé a la hora de siempre: 6:30. Velo por ti mismo.

Da un vistazo por encima del hombro a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama donde descubre que lo que le dijo el otro, de hecho, era cierto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Bueno, vámonos. No te quedarás allí sentado toda la noche, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadea una vez por la mano extendida de Tom antes de tomarla sin pensar. Su piel era suave y seca, su mano grande, fuerte y cálida. El mayor lo levanta de su silla y pone de pie con un fácil movimiento; Harry se tambalea con un grito al ser sacado de forma abrupta de su asiento y Tom lo estabiliza, manteniendo su agarre en la mano del de ojos verdes mientras sostenía su brazo con la otra mano, haciendo soporte para mantenerlo derecho. Luego empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vamos, Tom? —pregunta tembloroso, con la garganta apretada por el miedo y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. ¡No, no! ¡No se suponía que lo considerara recuperado! ¡Tampoco que lo llevara al dormitorio principal!

—Te llevaré al baño, Harry —La voz de Tom retumba tras él, completamente ajeno a su pánico—. Perdóname por decirlo, amor, pero en verdad necesitas un baño.

Al baño. Lo estaba llevando al baño, no al dormitorio. La ola de pánico se detiene abruptamente, remplazada por la esperanza a pesar que su corazón no se detuvo. Harry clava sus talones en el piso de madera, obligando a Tom a detenerse.

—¿Amor?

—Ropa, Tom —deja escapar casi sin aliento. Haría que el otro regresara a su habitación para agarrar su ropa limpia del armario y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para salir corriendo de la casa. Era pequeño, claro, pero rápido y estaba más que seguro que podría llegar pronto a la carretera principal y subir a un automóvil que pasara antes de que Tom pudiera atraparlo, incluso si eso significaba aventarse en pleno tráfico—. Necesito ropa.

—Te traeré un conjunto una vez que estés dentro.

—¡ _No_! —Corrigiendo rápido su tono y envolviendo sus brazos a si mismo –liberándose de paso de las garras de Tom-, Harry dijo—: por favor Tom, ¿podrías traérmelas ahora? Preferiría que lo hicieras.

El más alto parecía desconcertado por su pedido y da un pequeño paso atrás, pero el cuervo apenas presta atención a esta reacción. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la escalera detrás de él.

—Está bien querido. Sí insistes, las obtendré ahora —dice—. ¿Te gustaría elegirlas?

—¿Sí yo…? No, está bien. Confío en lo que elegirás para mí.

Tom le sonríe: —Cómo desees —En el momento en que había regresado a la habitación y Harry podía estar razonablemente seguro de que no lo veía, corrió a las escaleras.

No podía comprender como alguien podía moverse tan rápido como debía haber hecho Tom para atraparlo, especialmente sin hacer ningún ruido; solo había logrado bajar la mitad de las escaleras antes de que el otro lo alcanzara.

—¡No deberías bajar las escaleras por tu cuenta, querido! Te caerás y lastimarás: tus huesos siguen estando tan frágiles por la radiación —Con una fuerza sorprendente, y a pesar de sus dificultades, Tom lo levanta fácilmente en sus brazos y lo regresa al segundo piso—. Sé que debes tener hambre y pronto cenaremos, pero primero tenemos que bañarte.

Harry renueva sus luchas con mayor vigor cuando su captor entra en el baño elegantemente amueblado, tanto que Tom casi lo deja caer cuando se movió para dejarlo.

—¡No necesito que me bañes! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de bañarme por mí mismo! —grita mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta y ponía su ropa en el mostrador de granito al lado de una toalla doblada.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Harry querido, pero esta es una de las pequeñas cosas que puedo hacer por ti. Ya sabes cómo me gusta consentirte cada que puedo —pausa brevemente su plática para verter aceite de lavanda en el baño y probar la temperatura del agua antes de caminar hacia él y busca retirar su camisa. El cuervo presiona su espalda contra la puerta, los ojos verdes muy abiertos detrás de sus lentes—. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —Le pregunta Tom, sus hermosas facciones arrugadas por la preocupación—. No puedes bañarte con la ropa puesta, mi amor.

Sacude su cabeza con fuerza y se acurruca más en la puerta.

—Harry —su tono ahora tenía un toque severo—, si no quieres que te desnude, está bien, pero debes quitártela. No puedo dejar que arruines tu ropa por bañarte en ella.

No quería quitarle los ojos de encima al loco por miedo a lo que podría intentar hacer, pero tampoco quería hacerlo enojar mientras estaba atrapado con él en un cuarto cerrado y, después de un momento de vacilación, rápido se quita la camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse los pantalones, Tom levanta una ceja.

—Estas a medio camino, no te detengas ahora.

Harry sintió como su cabeza se calentaba. —Y-yo… ¿podrías quizás… darte la vuelta?

—Harry, lo he visto todo antes-

—¡Por favor, Tom! ¡No me siento cómodo mientras me ves desnudarme!

El mayor suelta un suspiro pero hace lo que le pidió, dándole la espalda. —Cómo quieras, dulce corazón. Avísame cuando estés en el agua.

Harry no le dio al hombre la oportunidad de reconsiderar, despojándose rápidamente del resto del camino y acercándose a la bañera. Se desliza en el agua tibia y olor dulce, sintiéndose extremadamente agradecido por el delgado velo de burbujas que se aferraba a la superficie de la profunda tina de granito.

—…Ok. Estoy dentro.

Tom, que obedientemente no se había movido de su posición, se voltea y sube sus mangas antes de caminar hacia él y arrodillarse junto a la bañera. Harry no pudo evitar mirar sus musculosos antebrazos cuando se estiró para sacar una botella de champú caro que luego colocó a su lado en el suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mano, esta estaba vacía y la lleva a apoyarse contra la parte posterior de su cuello con un toque tan gentil que parecía que Tom temía que fuera a romperse. 

—¿La temperatura está bien? —cuestiona, la yema del pulgar frotando círculos suaves en la unión entre su columna vertebral y la base en su cráneo.

—Está bien.

—Recuéstate. Te tengo. —Tom apoya la cabeza mientras el cuerpo en la bañera de acostaba, mojando rápidamente su cabello negro antes de volver a elevarlo. La tapa de la botella se abrió con un fuerte chasquido que llenó el aire cálido y ligeramente húmedo con el olor a madera de sándalo. Después de verter una generosa cantidad sobre su cabeza, comienza a masajear de forma magistral su cabello. El sentimiento era agradable e íntimo y todo esto estaba _tan mal,_ y aunque Harry se odiaba por disfrutarlo incluso por un momento, no podía evitarlo. Nunca nadie lo había mimado así antes—. Una vez más. Aquí vamos.

Ya habiéndole quitado la espuma de su cabello y permitiéndole sentarse nuevamente, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Este sentimiento duró un total de cinco segundos antes que Tom lo golpeara con una esponjilla.

«¡ _Oh, por favor dime que no va a_ …!»

—Inclínate un poco para adelante, así podré llegar a tu espalda.

¡Oh querido señor, lo hará! El rubor regresa con una fuerza vengativa, pero se inclina lo suficiente como para permitir que el otro hombre alcanzara su espalda con la esponja jabonosa, su mente trabajando febrilmente para determinar la mejor manera de evitar que las manos de Tom se acerquen a donde definitivamente no las quería. El otro no parecía notar su angustia, lavando concentrado la espalda y pecho con la misma sonrisa casi espeluznante aun pegada en su cara.

Tom había estado en proceso de lavarle uno de sus pies cuando Harry de repente se aparta y curvea sus dedos.

—¡Ah! —Sonaba sorprendido, y le da una sonrisa pícara antes de arrastrar sus uñas suavemente a lo largo del arco de la planta, obligando al cuervo a sacudirse y reprimir un chillido—. Con que costillas, ¿eh? Es nuevo. Tendré que tener en cuenta ese pequeño detalle para más tarde.

Harry realmente no quería saber a qué se refería con eso y solo lo mira horrorizado, consciente de los únicos lugares en su cuerpo que la esponja aun no había alcanzado y esperando con ansias a que su captor le ordene ponerse de pie. En cambio, para su sorpresa, Tom le entrega la esponja sin necesidad que se lo pidiera y, después de presionar otro breve beso en su frente, se puso nuevamente de pie.

—Termina a tu propio ritmo, cariño. Iré a empezar nuestra cena —La puerta se cierra detrás de él detrás de un clic silencioso. Harry se derrumba hacia atrás en el agua perfumada con un chapuzón, enviando una ola de espuma al piso del baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> El Harry la tiene difícil, ¿eh?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Les deseo buenas lecturas y les mando un fuerte abrazo!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> Aly.


	4. Arruinado

**When September Ends**

**Por KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Arruinado**

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que aquel lunático demente lo había secuestrado. Él tenía que salir. Tenía que escapar, buscar a los policías –y a los de bata blanca, por si acaso-, antes de que Tom Ryddle lo atrapara o hiciera lo mismo con alguien más.

Escapar. Escapar. Escapar.

Claro, no estaba siendo descuidado ni nada –además de estar encerrado en la habitación de Harry Ryddle como un prisionero y tener una mínima interacción humana fuera de las locas ilusiones de amor y expresiones de afecto de su secuestrador-, pero solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa fantasía antes que el hombre se rompiera y terminara enterrando un cuchillo en su pecho. Sin mencionar que las atenciones del moreno comenzaban a ser agradables. Qué afortunado había sido el otro Harry al tener a alguien tan dulce y, francamente, tan devotamente dedicado a él.

¡No! ¡No, pensamientos malos! ¡ _Pensamientos malos_! ¡La atención de Tom _no_ era agradable! Él _no_ quería, aunque sea por una extraña casualidad o motivo alguno, pensar en haber sido ese Harry. El Harry que el moreno mayor creía que era. El Harry que él amaba tanto.

Su esposo.

¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡Tengo que marcharme! ¡Tengo que irme _ahora_!

La desesperación lo había llevado a eso. Tonto, estúpido, arrodillado ante la puerta de la habitación que era su prisión, intentando abrir la cerradura con un par de clips que había deformado. Esperando, con cada fibra de su ser -y a pesar del hecho que no tenía la menor idea de cómo abrir cerraduras-, que lo lograra, que pudiera abrir la cerradura y encontrar su libertad sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Tom estuviera en la casa. En el piso de abajo; ¡o posiblemente justo afuera de la puerta mirándolo, escuchando sus débiles esfuerzos para escapar, esperándolo con una espada en mano y la misma horrible _sonrisa_!

Su miedo se desvaneció y su corazón se disparó cuando escuchó el suave clic del pestillo ceder. Las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad pincharon la esquina de sus ojos; estaba tan cerca de su libertad; casi podía saborearla; todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era correr hacia las escaleras y salir por la puerta principal; estaría camino a casa al atardecer.

Tan cerca. Tan cerca. Tan cerca.

Libre. Libre. Libre.

Esas palabras se repetían como un mantra en su cabeza; un canto enloquecido y conectado lo condujo a acercarse a la puerta. A girar la perilla. A hacer a un lado todos los temores del maniaco potencialmente homicida que podría estar acechando en una esquina; era mejor morir luchando con uñas y dientes por su libertad que someterse a la voluntad del loco y perderse por completo.

¡Lo escuchó! _¡Lo escuchó!_ El maravilloso sonido de la manija girando sin obstáculos.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Lleno de alivio, Harry se arroja contra la puerta. Listo para liberarse de esta prisión. Para dejar que sus piernas lo llevaran al primer piso, fuera de la casa y lo más lejos posible que pudieran soportar.

Su pecho se encontró frente a madera dura e inflexible, forzando al aire de sus pulmones salir con un fuerte _whoosh_ y arrojando su cuerpo contra el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Una marioneta con los hilos cortados. Su primer pensamiento fue que el moreno había elegido ese momento exacto para entrar a la habitación y, al abrir la puerta, había provocado un doloroso rebote. Pero no. Cuando levantó la vista, el cuervo se dio cuenta que la puerta aun estaba cerrada. La habitación estaba vacía, solo él se encontraba. Pero había escuchado el clic de la puerta al abrirse. Sintió como la perilla giraba lentamente y sin resistencia.

Un pasador. Había un jodido pasador afuera; un consuelo para su captor paranoico y algo que no podía alcanzar con una ganzúa.

Harry gritó. Gritó y gritó hasta que su voz cedió a pesar que siguió intentándolo después de eso. Tom, aparentemente sordo a los gritos anteriores, quitó el pasador quizás diez minutos después y entró a la habitación. Levanta una ceja al ver al cuervo acurrucado en el suelo, balaceándose de un lado a otro y agarrando los clips doblados con tanta fuerza que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar.

—Lo siento cariño. Sé que tardé, pero hay una buena razón para eso: quería hacer algo especial para ti esta noche —Le informó con calma—. ¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo?

Harry lo miró sin comprender. Mudo. Cómo. _¿Cómo es que lo que hacía no llegaba a este hombre? ¿Cómo podría estar tan separado de la realidad y aun así lograr funcionar en el mundo exterior? ¿En un juzgado? ¿Cómo un abogado?_

—¿No te sientes bien otra vez? Esta bien, no necesitas hablarme si duele demasiado hacerlo —doblándose por la cintura y agarrando con firmeza y a la vez con gentileza el antebrazo de Harry, lo coloca de pie—. Vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas, mi amor, esta noche cenaremos abajo. Ha pasado mucho desde que compartimos una comida juntos.

Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre más alto y descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro para sostenerse en sus brazos. Tom estaba cálido y sus latidos e incluso su respiración eran reconfortantes. Debajo del leve olor a jabón y colonia, reconoció los aromas de canela y clavo.

Por muy traidor que pareciera haberse convertido en los últimos días, su mente una vez más le proporcionó un deseo sincero y visceral de que la situación fuera diferente. Qué el hombre que lo llevaba y cuidaba tan religiosamente era su esposo. Que no lo había alejado de su casa. Que no se lo había llevado de su casa. Qué no había hecho llorar a sus padres, creyendo que de alguna manera lo habían secuestrado.

No lo está. No lo está. Él no lo está.

Pero la insistencia estaba entumecida. Aburrida. Sin brillo y débil.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Ry- _¡No!_

Se retorció en el suave agarre del hombre más alto; Tom lo agarra mas fuerte para evitar que se caiga.

—Tranquilízate, querido. Ya casi llegamos —El moreno lo tranquilizó cuando atravesaron una gran cocina y entraron a una sala adjunta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color borgoña satinado; los pisos estaban revestidos de madera marrón oscura. Tom lo coloca cuidadosamente sobre los cojines mullidos de un sofá de cuero.

Sale de la habitación por un breve momento y regresa con una botella fría de vino oscuro; sirve una copa y se lo entrega.

—Quédate aquí y relájate, querido, mientras preparo la cena para nosotros. Esta noche parece ser excelente para un bistec, ¿no te parece?

No importaba. Harry solo se encoge de hombros. Tom sonríe y pasa sus dedos ágiles por el cabello negro y salvaje, las uñas burdas se arrastran con una presión placentera a lo largo del cuero cabelludo, y luego sale de la habitación.

Harry solo se quedó allí, mirando su copa de vino. Observando el líquido de profundo color dentro de sus confines de cristal. Tenía diecinueve años. Diecinueve, no veinticinco. Diecinueve, no era legal. Era Harry Potter, no Harry Ryddle. Harry Potter. Harry Potter-

Dios, necesitaba salir de allí antes que la línea entre quién era y de quien Tom pensaba que era se volviera borrosa. Antes de que él comenzara a creer en las insistencias del moreno, qué estaban enamorados. Que estaban casados. Que había estado gravemente enfermo pero que ahora se estaba recuperando.

La botella de vino. La botella de vino de _cristal_. Esto es.

Su única oportunidad.

Agarrándolo por la boquilla y poniéndose de pie, Harry corre a la cocina. Tom permanecía parado frente a la estufa con algún tipo de utensilio de cocina desconocido en la mano. Tarareando suavemente para sí sobre el chisporroteo de carne y verduras condimentadas, llenando la habitación de deliciosos olores. Contento. Completamente ajeno a la angustia y presencia de su cautivo.

Un buen golpe sería todo lo que se necesitaría con lo sólido que era el envase que formaba la botella en sus manos. Un buen golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza y estaría libre, con su secuestrador incapacitado o muerto.

Oh Dios, ¿realmente podría hacer eso cuando existía la posibilidad de volverse un asesino? ¿Podría realmente volverse así contra Tom? ¿El hombre que había sacrificado tanto por él? A quien amaba.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Harry Potter, _era Harry Potter!_

Tenía que hacer esto. ¡ _Él tenía que_! Tom se había buscado esto.

Harry se movió. La botella emitió un zumbido bajo mientras volaba por el aire. El vino del color de la sangre salpicó la cocina blanca mientras la botella hacía contacto con un ruido medio hueco. Con un horrible y dolorido grito que lo hizo sentir claramente enfermo de culpa, Tom cayó; su cuerpo desvaneciéndose bajo el golpe como un árbol caído.

Salió por la puerta en un instante, sin perder un momento para comprobar el bienestar del hombre al que se había visto obligado a atacar. Salta las escaleras de ladrillo que conducen a la puerta principal al suelo, lanzando grava pálida por todos lados mientras cruzaba el camino y volaba sobre la hierba.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Con un rugido furioso, Tom saltó sobre su espalda como un león sobre una gacela, el peso de casi seis pies de hueso sólido y músculo magro chocó contra él y lo llevó al suelo. Su cuerpo golpeó la tierra con casi la fuerza suficiente para romperle un hueso, el impulso de su escape frustrado lo envió volando sin fuerzas por la hierba.

Lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente duro. Tom, con su guapo rostro portando una expresión de furia y ojos oscuros llenos de dolor y rabia, se paró sobre él como un ángel vengador. Su piel pálida enrojecida. Dientes afilados y desnudos. Una vena visible, pulsante que se destacaba contra su sien.

Sobre sus manos y rodillas volvió a intentar huir, pero el cuerpo del otro lo derribó nuevamente. Sus costillas crujieron. Maldijo, el ardor de su estómago áspero y amargo alcanzaba su garganta mientras rodaba sobre su espalda con un gemido.

—Mi precioso —La sangre y el fuego infernal se mezclaron en su suave voz mientras lo miraba—. Mi precioso, mi querido y bello Harry. ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? —El moreno lo rodeó lentamente, como un tiburón podría rodear a un nadador varado. Ojos reducidos a orbes de hematita despiadados—; desperdiciando todo ese _costoso_ vino—Se detuvo sin previo aviso y Harry sintió un escalofrío de miedo bajando por su columna vertebral, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos—. Arruinando nuestra cena… —Uno de los mocasines pulidos de Tom descansaba ligeramente contra su antebrazo, con una alegría sádica escrita en toda su cara—, ¿y levantándome la mano después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡Deberías estar _avergonzado_! —gritó cuando el hombre más alto lo presionó con todo su peso. El moreno saltó instantáneamente al escuchar el sonido como si lo hubieran quemado, la ira reemplazada por horror y preocupación tan rápido que le dio un latigazo—. ¡Dios mío, cariño, te he dicho que no salgas de casa sin mí mientras estás tan débil! ¡Te has caído y lastimado como temía que hicieras!

Cuando el hombre comenzó a alborotarse sobre él, reduciéndose rápidamente a un pánico desgarrador, Harry solo pudo mirarlo fijo. ¿Estaba realmente _tan_ loco que no recordaba que fue él quien lo atacó no hace poco? ¿O acaso tenía múltiples personalidades además de todo lo demás?

Él gimió de dolor cuando Tom lo tomó en sus brazos, arrullando y ronroneando cosas dulces y preocupaciones gentiles mientras lo llevaba rápidamente de regreso a la casa y lo acostaba en su cama. Desapareció brevemente antes de regresar con los brazos llenos con suministros médicos.

—No te preocupes mi amor, te curaré y una vez hecho eso, rescataré la cena —Le dijo, tirando los diversos artículos sobre la cama, a su lado— Me temo que la carne está demasiado cocida y el vino se ha derramado. ¿Están bien los sándwiches? ¿O debería salir rápidamente por algo?

—... —Lo miró por un rato antes de murmurar « _los sándwiches están bien_ » una vez que vio que Tom no iba a explotar.

—Entonces sándwiches serán—El moreno presionó un vaso de agua en su mano y dejó caer un par de píldoras en su palma—, Aquí amor, esto te ayudará con el dolor, aunque te dará un poco de sueño.

Con el dolor irradiando por todo su cuerpo, el cuervo estaba muy feliz de tragar las píldoras. Tom le sonrió una vez más y se dispuso a curar sus heridas.

Harry necesitaba salir de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¿Cómo puedes diferenciar entre lo que es real o una simple fantasía? ¿Cómo saber sí eso no es producto de tu imaginación o un recuerdo? ¡Eso lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos!  
> Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me animan a continuar!  
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!  
> Un gran abrazo,  
> Alyssa S.


	5. Capítulo 5. De rosas rojas y perchas de alambre

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**De rosas rojas y perchas de alambre**

.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero al menos nada estaba roto. Pequeñas misericordias que daba la vida. Harry gimió y se giró, apenas notando los fríos dedos rozando su mejilla.

—Buen día cariño. Te traje algunas flores —Tom ya estaba completamente vestido para ir a trabajar con una camisa abotonada y pantalones negros impecables, su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado y todavía húmedo por una ducha reciente. Sostenía en sus manos un jarrón de rosas tan rojas como la sangre—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry miró algo inexpresivo a los profundos ojos azules que estaban a solo unos centímetros de los propios en busca de algún signo de peligro, pero solo encontró una seria preocupación por él. Resopló.

—Dolorido —le respondió el cuervo. « _Gracias a ti.»_

—Tengo más analgésicos para ti, Harry. Pero primero necesitas comer algo —Tom le comenta antes de ponerse de pie, colocando el jarrón de flores suavemente sobre el buró. Cogió un plato pequeño lleno de manzanas cortadas en rodajas y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo a su lado—. Sé que debes estar hambriento, pero en tu estado actual no es prudente que intentes comer algo pesado. Siempre te han gustado las manzanas, casi al punto de la obsesión; desafortunadamente, no tenemos caramelo en la casa. Tendré que conseguirte algo mientras estoy fuera.

Levantó una de las rodajas del plato y se la presentó, presionándola suavemente contra sus labios, pintando la suave carne roja con néctar dulce y pegajoso.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, cariño. Necesitas comer un poco antes de que te dé las pastillas; de lo contrario, te dolerá el estómago.

Otro insistente pero aún suave empujón. El cuervo, no queriendo volver a llevarlo a su límite, de mala gana permite que la fruta pase por sus labios. Tom sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, presionando un suave beso en la comisura de su boca; Harry se apartó como si le hubiera quemado, pero el otro no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que nos casamos, mi amor? —Tom le preguntó con un ronroneo profundo, recostado contra su brazo mientras le ofrecía otra rodaja de manzana con el otro—. Era mediados de verano; un día que muchos llamarían "caliente y dulce". La tuvimos fuera y solo invitamos a unas cuantas personas: familia en su mayoría. El aire era pesado y húmedo, con los aromas de la vida, las flores de verano, la tierra y la hierba cálida. Te veías tan hermoso de blanco.

Se detuvo por un momento cuando Harry aceptó la rebanada final de manzana.

—Nuestro aniversario es este fin de semana —Tom le dijo—. Nos dirigiremos hacia el norte. De vuelta a nuestro hogar. A nuestro pequeño paraíso secreto.

El moreno volvió a tomar asiento, tomó un par de píldoras y el vaso de agua que había dejado en la mesita de noche y se los pasó.

—Toma esto, amor, y bebe toda el agua. Necesitas hidratarte.

Tom lo miró como un halcón mientras se tragaba las píldoras y vaciaba obedientemente el vaso para luego agarrar el cristal y plato vacíos y levantarse—. Ya tengo que irme a trabajar, cariño, pero volveré a la hora del almuerzo y te traeré algo de comer —Otro beso no deseado se presionó en su frente—. Pórtate bien.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Harry estaba, una vez más, solo. No sintió nada más que alivio ante eso y buscó el control remoto, poniendo a un canal al azar solo para llenar la habitación con ruido blanco. Harry se tumbó un rato más en la cama sin moverse, esperando que el medicamento contra el dolor hiciera efecto.

Luego se levantó y sacó el viejo diario del cajón superior de la mesita de noche donde lo había ocultado poco después de descubrir el libro. Con una gran cantidad de horas por llenar hasta que su carcelero regresara a alimentarlo, y no queriendo molestarse por no leer algo más, Harry abrió las cubiertas de cuero. Hojeando cuidadosamente página tras página de entradas escritas con precisión. Buscando cualquier mención de un 'paraíso' o 'lugar secreto' en un esfuerzo por determinar a dónde fue que Tom tenía la intención de llevarlo. Una entrada por el centro del libro le llamó la atención.

_3 de julio de 2008._

_Ha pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que escribí; Tom me ha mantenido ocupado. Es apenas dos años mayor que yo con apenas 20 años, pero de alguna manera es más adulto que la mayoría de los adultos que conozco; prácticamente vive en la escuela de derecho -seguramente enterrado en el trabajo escolar-, sin mencionar todo lo que hace por la comunidad, y aun así logró hacer un espacio en su agenda y organizar unas vacaciones románticas para nosotros por nuestra octava cita._

_No hemos ido muy lejos, eso sí, pero los días que hemos pasado hasta ahora han significado todo para mí. Su familia tiene una pequeña cabaña en el norte, cerca del lago de los Ozarks; es muy hermoso; Creo que he encontrado mi lugar favorito en el mundo. El lago es tan claro y profundo que el agua se ve negra y está a una temperatura gloriosamente fría, perfecta para el calor que hace. Llevamos una canoa a esa pequeña isla en medio del lago que estaba cubierta de flores silvestres y tenía un gran sauce creciendo en el centro._

_¡Incluso grabamos nuestras iniciales en el tronco y no puedo evitar sentirme como una chica de secundaria!_

Harry pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las marcas de los años en el grueso papel. A pesar de su situación, se encontró sonriendo levemente, aunque un poco triste a la vez. Rápidamente cerró el diario y lo apartó antes de que el maldito libro pudiera afectarlo más.

El cuervo se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación hasta el armario, esperando encontrar algo interesante dentro de los límites del armario de Harry Ryddle. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro, sus ojos verdes recorrieron las numerosas prendas caras y bien cuidadas. Era obvio que Tom había proporcionado lo mejor para su muy amado esposo. Todo organizado por tela y color. Cada uno colgados en perchas de alambre.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Perchas de alambre.

Actuando rápidamente y antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en otra cosa, Harry bajó una de las pocas perchas que colgaban vacías y deshizo lo más pronto que pudo la forma del cable, doblándolo hasta que se quedó sosteniendo un pedazo de metal largo y delgado con un gancho al final. Esto era. _Esto_ era todo.

Su salida.

Un temblor lo embargó cuando se acercó a la puerta y levantó lo más que pudo su mano a la parte superior de ella. Deslizando el cable a través del pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared y colocándolo sobre el otro lado. Lo escuchó chasquear y raspar contra la madera mientras arrastraba y tiraba del alambre una y otra vez hasta notar el sonido que tanto había esperado. Por el que tanto rezaba. El fuerte sonido de la cerradura deslizante y desbloquearse.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ante él, Harry casi lloró. Cuando salió al pasillo de la casa vacía, pudo haber cantado. Tom no estaba. Tom se había _ido_ y él era libre. Él podría correr. Podía correr y escapar lo más lejos que pudiese y nunca volver. Bajar las escaleras como si fuera el dueño del lugar e irse.

Pero Harry no era estúpido, y la experiencia del día anterior había demostrado que no solo necesitaba oportunidades, sino también planificar. Ahora tenía un medio de escape con forma de percha, pero tendría que esperar un momento en que Tom saliera por mucho tiempo, o mejor aún, se quedara dormido. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para reunir suministros para su escape.

Agua. Comida no perecedera. Un mapa. Dinero.

La cocina para la comida y el agua; barras de granola orgánicas de la despensa que deben haber costado una fortuna y botellas de plástico llenas de agua mineral. Un mapa viejo y bien arrugado del área encontrada en el estudio. Una tarjeta de platino escondida en uno de los cajones de la hermosa cómoda antigua en el dormitorio principal en la que había entrado solo después de un considerable titubeo, casi esperando que el moreno saliera del armario como una maldita caja sorpresa*.

Con su botín guardado en una mochila y escondido debajo de su cama, Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y se acurrucó una vez más sobre la cama. Es mejor que Tom haya atesorado lo que vivió de su ilusión, porque para cuando se dé cuenta de que Harry haya volado del nido, sería demasiado tarde para arrastrarlo de regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> *Jack-in-the-box. ¿Han visto esa caja infernal que le das cuerda y en cualquier momento puede saltar a tu rostro un jodido payaso? Pues ese. ¿Ustedes como lo conocen?
> 
> Como dato curioso, el origen de este juguete es indefinido. Algunos dicen que fue hecho con inspiración a John Schorne -quien era un funcionario de un condado de Buckinghamshire, Inglaterra-, debido a que, de acuerdo una leyenda donde dicen que este hombre capturó a un demonio/diablo en una bota. Otros cuentan que es una representación de los esclavos que habían escapado y luego eran encerrados vivos en cajas de madera. También se le llama “el diablo en una caja”.
> 
> ¿Creen que Harry pueda finalmente escapar?
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Un fuerte abrazo, Aly.


	6. Capítulo 6. Tic-tac

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Tic-tac**

* * *

Harry se había quedado dormido en algún momento después de terminar de reunir todo lo que necesitaría para su futuro escape, acurrucándose cómodamente sobre su costado en el costoso colchón; sin embargo, fue regresado a la conciencia cuando un cuerpo grande y cálido se presionó suavemente contra el suyo al igual que unos labios rozaron contra la concha de su oreja. El aliento cálido chocaba en su piel.

—Cariño — Harry acurruca con más fuerza en los montículos de sábanas y almohadas para alejarse del ronroneo barítono de Tom—, ¿cómo abriste la puerta?

El peligro palpable en su voz, que de otro modo sería suave, fue lo que finalmente lo llevó de vuelta al mundo real. Forzándose a sí mismo a no encogerse de miedo -su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar los golpes punzantes que el otro le había dado la última vez que había intentado escapar- Harry abrió los ojos y levantó un poco su cabeza, parpadeando adormilado a su captor mientras mantenía una distancia segura entre su cara y la de Tom.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —refunfuñó, la voz todavía fuertemente mezclada con su sueño perturbado. Demasiado consciente de que su corazón latía con fuerza y rezaba para que Tom no lo pudiera sentir donde sus pechos se apretaban—. ¿Qué quieres decir con cómo abrí la puerta?

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —El mayor siseó como una serpiente, sus ojos lentamente volvieron a tornarse oscuros—. ¿Cómo-desbloqueaste-la-puerta?

—¡No desbloqueé nada, Tom! ¡Y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sabía que _me habías encerrado!_ —Lo mejor era ir a lo seguro y actuar como esperaba que Harry Ryddle –demonios, o cualquiera- haría al enterarse que su pareja los había encerrado en su habitación. Un hecho al que habían estado ajenos—. ¿Y en qué demonios pensabas al hacerlo? ¡Soy tu esposo, no Rapunzel! —golpeó su pecho con tanta fuerza como le permitía su posición, rodando sobre su costado después y acurrucándose—. No confías en mí.

Funcionó como magia. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron, pasando del negro al azul habitual, y la furia en su expresión se convirtió en vergüenza. Sus hombros cayeron ligeramente antes de enterrar su rostro en su cabello.

—Sí, querido. Tienes razón—Él dijo—. Discúlpame. Realmente lo siento, mi querido Harry, y sé que no debería encerrarte como si fueras una mascota porque no lo eres, pero por favor créeme cuando digo que es por tu propio bien. No eres débil, nunca pienses que te considero así, pero la enfermedad y el tratamiento te han dejado tan frágil y cada que me voy me aterra volver y encontrarte lastimado o algo peor. Por favor, perdóname.

Uno de sus brazos se enroscó alrededor de su pecho, tirando a Harry de alguna manera contra él—. Debo haber olvidado asegurar la puerta al salir.

—Pero no me fui, ¿no? —se quejó él—, así que ya no necesitas cerrar la puerta, Tom.

—Buen intento, cariño, pero como dije, tu comportamiento no es la razón por la que lo mantengo encerrado, ¿recuerdas? Es por tu seguridad, amor —Lo atrajo aún más cerca, presionando su cuerpo más fuerte contra el suyo más pequeño mientras con delicadeza arrastraba sus labios calientes y aterciopelados a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello. Recorriendo su columna—. Es para mi propia tranquilidad y tu seguridad. Porque te amo.

Su boca estaba tan seca que su lengua casi se pegada a su paladar. —Yo también te amo, Tom —Las palabras sabían a aserrín y retorcían algo en lo más profundo de su interior.

El moreno lo miró como si fuera el mismo mesías y sonrió; una sonrisa blanca y brillante de felicidad pura y sin adulterar. Sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo, aquella expresión le dolió.

¿Por qué se sentía mal por decir lo qué las circunstancias lo obligaron a hacer? Por mentirle a su secuestrador. El hombre que lo había alejado de su vida feliz y de sus padres y amigos en un esfuerzo egoísta para calmar su propio dolor. El hombre que estaba completamente alejado de la realidad por la muerte del hombre que había amado y que parecía casi idéntico a él. El hombre que lo había tratado tan bien.

¡Él te atacó! _¡Te atacó!_ ¡Te golpeó porque corriste! Estás lastimado y ensangrentado y todavía sufres porque decidiste andar solo y te caíste y- _**¡No!** ¡Él t_e atacó!

Mientras su mente estaba en otra parte, luchando con su propio sentido de supervivencia, Tom lo volvió a poner sobre su espalda y retomó su posición casi por completo sobre él. Apoyó su peso sobre sus antebrazos y posó su boca suavemente sobre la suya. La punta de su lengua ágil se arrastró a lo largo de la hinchazón en su labio inferior como un pedido cortés de entrada. Una solicitud que Harry casi permitió antes de tomar consciencia a último momento. Agarrando a Tom por ambos hombros, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. El hombre más grande retrocedió para mirarlo confundido, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado como lo hacía un cachorro cuando no podía entender los deseos de su amo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, luciendo algo decepcionado, aunque lo disimulaba bien.

—Yo... ¿no tienes que regresar a tu trabajo, Tom? Es tu hora de comida, sabes que no durará para siempre, ¿no? Deberíamos... deberíamos comer algo antes de que tengas que irte.

—¿Hora de comida? —Tom repitió con una risita baja—. Harry, mi querido y encantador amor, _dormiste_ durante la comida. Ya terminé mi trabajo por hoy.

Mierda.

Debería haber sabido que ese era el caso: Tom se había despojado una vez más de su saco y corbata y se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa. Era extremadamente difícil para él no mirar la clavícula del más alto. El moreno oscuro lo miró con el deseo claro en sus ojos, parecía una fiera de la jungla que por fin había logrado atrapar a su presa perseguida.

—No tenemos que preocuparnos por los límites de tiempo y porque tenga que volver corriendo al trabajo —Su tono era ronco cuando inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besar y chupar a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula izquierda, dejando a un Harry casi petrificado mirando hacia el techo. Una de las manos de Tom se arrastró lentamente a lo largo de su costado para descansar en su cadera, arrastrando fuego a su paso. Sabía que estaba temblando—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo para los dos. Y hay formas en que podemos hacerlo sin que tengas que mover un dedo. Aún lo recuerdas, ¿no? ¿Lo bien que puedo hacerte sentir?

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Está _muy mal_! No estaba listo. ¡Había pensado que sería capaz de escapar antes de que las cosas llegaran a _esto_! Pero no. ¡No! Tom quería sexo a pesar de tener la imagen de que todavía estaba demasiado débil para poder hacer las cosas correctamente.

En ese momento, su estómago dejó escapar un gruñido de hambre particularmente fuerte y Tom se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y compresivos con la cara enrojecida de un rosa pálido con leve vergüenza.

—Perdóname, cariño. Parece que me he sobrepasado —El moreno oscuro se apartó de él, para alivio del cuervo, y se sentó—. La cena debería terminar en otros cinco minutos. Te lo traeré —Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Sabiendo que había esquivado una bala, al menos por poco tiempo, Harry yacía allí en su cama esperando que su ritmo cardíaco se calmara. Apenas había logrado tranquilizarse cuando su captor regresó con su comida: salmón y verduras al vapor con una botella de vino Rosé y dos vasos de agua. Tom dejó la bandeja cuidadosamente entre ellos, les sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno junto con su agua y luego, notó Harry, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar la botella junto a la cama fuera de su alcance.

—Sé que odias las zanahorias amor, pero por favor cómelas. Son buenas para ti y necesitas los nutrientes —Afortunadamente, esta vez, Tom no lucho con él con su tenedor para alimentarlo como un niño de un año—. Y sé que prefieres Merlot, pero Rosé va mejor con pescado.

Harry miró su copa de vino por un breve momento antes de tomar un trago con cautela. El alcohol era fuerte y seco, rayando en el borde más dulce del vinagre, y en su opinión, todo era asqueroso. Bajando la copa con la intención de no volver a tocarla, tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer. El pescado estaba perfectamente preparado y cubierto con un glaseado de miel y limón.

—¿Tom? —el moreno oscuro tarareó en respuesta con pedazo de brócoli que había deslizado en su boca, mirándolo con curiosidad—. Lo siento, pero... no creo que esté listo para eso. Para que nosotros… volvamos a tener una relación más física.

Tom lo miró por unos momentos en silencio, dejando a Harry aterrorizado, antes de dejar el tenedor con un pequeño suspiro y estirarse para pasar una mano por su cabello. —Iremos a tu ritmo. Debería tener más paciencia; todavía te estás recuperando y no tengo derecho a presionarte a nada. Lo siento. 

¿Se había disculpado? Eso fue una sorpresa. Ciertamente no era algo que Harry había esperado.

—La próxima vez que empiece a exceder tus límites con lo que te sientes cómodo, por favor dime y me detendré. Prométeme eso, ¿sí?

No le fue difícil. —Lo haré.

Tom sonrió y volvió a su comida. El resto del tiempo estuvieron en silencio y cuando terminaron, recogió los platos como de costumbre, y salió de la habitación con el intercambio obligatorio de "buenas noches". Harry esperó hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura deslizante en su lugar para sacar el mapa de su escondite debajo de la cama.

Pasaría las siguientes horas averiguando exactamente dónde estaba la ciudad más cercana y planificando la ruta más rápida por la cual podría regresar en autobús a su ciudad natal en Colorado. En el momento en que se sintiera seguro de que Tom se había quedado dormido, Harry estaba decidido a escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Parece que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿eh?


	7. Escape

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Escape**

* * *

Harry estuvo listo para irse en el instante que el reloj marcaba la medianoche; la mochila rebotaba contra su espalda mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación y pasaba la percha desenrollada por la abertura en la parte superior de la puerta y lograba desbloquear el pasador, todo en tiempo récord. Armándose de valor, la abrió y salió mucho más lejos del pasillo. Lanzó una mirada ansiosa a las escaleras antes de arrastrarse sigilosamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio principal y abrirla.

La figura de Tom era visible, con el hombre descansando sobre su costado acurrucado debajo de las sábanas. Parecía que estaba dormido, pero estando de espaldas a él, Harry no podía estar seguro. Acercarse definitivamente no sería una buena idea.

Solo tenía que arriesgarse y esperar que el hombre estuviera completamente inconsciente.

Harry cerró con cuidado la puerta, asegurándose de que no emitiera ningún chirrido que seguro lo delataría. Con cautela, fue posando sus pies en los bordes de los escalones mientras bajada de la escalera para evitar que crujieran. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando extendió una hacia la cerradura de la puerta principal y la giró.

El clic fue casi ensordecedor. Estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando su corazón eligió justo ese momento para saltar a su garganta. Seguro, en cualquier momento, Tom vendría bajando las escaleras para arrastrarlo de regreso a su habitación, quizás rompiéndole las piernas en el proceso solo por precaución, y encerrarlo nuevamente.

Nadie vino.

Casi llorando de alivio, Harry no perdió más tiempo en escapar de esa casa, deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar suavemente la puerta antes de atravesar el extenso césped. El dulce viento nocturno rozó su rostro mientras corría. Sus pies golpearon contra el suelo mientras el sonido ocasional de coches que pasaban por la carretera se acercaba cada vez más.

Varias veces casi se tropezó y cayó mientras caminaba por el pequeño bosque que lo separaba de la calle. El pavimento debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos parecía un milagro. El primer instinto de Harry fue salir corriendo, correr lo más rápido que pudiese, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Todo lo que lograría sería cansarlo, y eso haría que le fuera más fácil a Tom atraparlo la mañana siguiente.

Continuó con un trote medido en su lugar, colocando la capucha de la sudadera que vestía sobre su cabeza. Calor de verano o no, ocultar su rostro era mucho más importante que su comodidad en su situación actual.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Controló su respiración para que coincidiera con su ritmo. Lejos. Lejos. Lejos. Lejos. Pronto volvería con su familia. Con sus padres. Con sus amigos. Volvería a ver a su padrino. Podría volver a pasear a su perro, Padfoot.

Pero extrañaría terriblemente a Tom.

_«¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en él!» p_ ensó con saña y aceleró el paso. « _¡No puedes volver a pensar en él hasta que lo denuncies a la policía!»_

Algo le dijo que hacer eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su mochila rebotó contra su espalda con un suave ruido rítmico, la adición de último minuto a su contenido se sentía como si pesara mil libras.

El sonido de las ruedas del auto en el pavimento alzándose detrás de él hizo que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse. ¿Había fallado? ¿Tom iba a arrastrarlo de vuelta al infierno? Harry miró sigilosamente sobre su hombro y notó que no era un jaguar negro, sino más bien un camión blanco algo oxidado.

Disminuyó el paso y sacó el pulgar.

Cuando se detuvo a un lado de la carretera frente a él, Harry pudo haber estallado en llanto en ese mismo momento. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, una de las ventanas se abrió, revelando a un hombre con barba y gorra de béisbol.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me gustaría ir al pueblo más cercano, pero realmente cualquier lugar está bien. Yo solo... necesito alejarme de aquí.

—¿Eres uno de esos adolescentes fugitivos?

—No exactamente. No me estoy escapando de casa ni estoy regresando a ella.

El hombre gruñó e hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la puerta del lado del pasajero. —Bueno, entra entonces. Te llevaré a donde necesites ir.

—Gracias. De Verdad. No tienes... ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy —Harry rápidamente se apresuró hacia el otro lado del camión y subió a él, dejando caer su mochila a su lado. El hombre que lo había recogido podría haber sido fácilmente un asesino o un violador, pero, en este punto, cualquier cosa era mejor que la marca de locura particularmente inquietante de Tom Ryddle.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte golpe. El camión volvió a dirigirse a la carretera.

—¿A dónde te diriges exactamente? —preguntó.

Harry levantó la vista. — A Colorado.

—Está un poco lejos de aquí.

—Si —Se llevó las rodillas al pecho—, Lo está.

—¿No planeabas caminar hasta allí o sí? ¿O pedir un aventón? Hacer cualquiera de estos sería un poco peligroso para ti.

—No. Planeo tomar el autobús.

—¿Tienes amigos que viven por aquí con los que podrías quedarte?

Sí, los tenía, pero por su vida no podía recordar-. ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Tú _no eres_ Harry Ryddle! ¡No conoces a nadie de aquí excepto a Tom, y él es de quien estás huyendo! —Me voy a quedar en un motel.

—¿Alguno en particular?

—Cualquiera que esté barato y esté cerca de la estación de autobuses.

Dicho lugar terminó siendo un motel infestado de cucarachas -sin dudarlo-, a las afueras de la ciudad, con la mitad de su letrero roto del que apenas logró leer que se llamaba H E L L. Espléndido.

Salió del camión después de agradecerle al hombre y entró. Como era de esperar, el vestíbulo era sombrío, sucio y olía a moho; y, si esto era una indicación de cómo sería la habitación, tendría que romper una ventana para que fuera habitable.

La reacción del cajero dejó claro de inmediato que las instalaciones nunca antes habían visto una tarjeta de platino. Después de un breve intercambio y un par de miradas incrédulas le dieron la llave de la habitación y Harry no perdió el tiempo en retirarse a las oscuras entrañas de lo que fácilmente podría haber sido set de filmación de _Psycho_ de Alfred Hitchcock.

Con suerte, la versión moderna del Bates Motel evitaría que Tom lo busque aquí en caso de que terminara esperando un autobús de regreso a casa.

Como era de esperar, la habitación era atroz, pero para su fortuna, las sábanas de la cama parecían estar lo suficientemente limpias. Las luces se apagaron en el momento en que presionó el interruptor. Harry suspiró, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

Con suerte, estaría en casa la noche siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!
> 
> ¡Les quiero!
> 
> .
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Ruptura.


	8. Capítulo 8. Ruptura

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Ruptura.**

.

No podía recordarlo con claridad. ¿Su casa era de un estilo ranchero o una gran mansión inglesa? ¿Era pequeña pero acogedora con paredes pintadas de rojo y de un piso cubierto con la extraña alfombra dorada que su madre había encontrado en una liquidación, o grande con paredes de color gris azulado y alfombra blanca llena de tantos libros que fácilmente podría confundirse con una pequeña biblioteca?

Si no era con Tom, ¿con quién volvería a casa?

Nunca debió haber traído el maldito diario con él, sin importar las otras veinte malditas páginas que leyó antes de salir de la habitación del hotel.

—Buen día señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Harry parpadeó, sus ojos verdes se centraron en la joven mujer que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador mientras los sonidos de las conversaciones, ruedas y zapatos arrastrándose por el piso se registraban en su mente. La estación de Greyhound. Él estaba aquí para... ¿por qué estaba aquí? Se repitió una vez más. —Eh, yo... me gustaría comprar un boleto de autobús —soltó patético.

—¿A dónde? —musitó la otra, sin molestarse en lo que sin duda era otra de las muchas manifestaciones de estupidez civil que veía a diario.

Esa... era una buena pregunta. Este lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa que compartía con su esposo. ¿No podría solo… caminar de regreso? El pobre de Tom probablemente ya estaba muerto de preocupación. —Colorado, por favor —de su boca salió de forma automática—, me voy a casa.

Su casa estaba a solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. No necesitaba un boleto de autobús para... « _¡Por Dios, concéntrate!»_

La mujer siguió hablando. Harry se obligó a escuchar. —Me temo que el último autobús de hoy salió hace una hora, y el próximo que no está completamente reservado no saldrá hasta dentro de dos días cerca de siete de la mañana.

Se mordió el labio. Quedarse en la ciudad -Little Hangleton si recordaba bien- no estaba en sus planes. Por obvias razones. Cuanto más tiempo se quede aquí, mayor será la probabilidad que ese abogado loco lo encuentre.

—Gracias —Harry dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Puede darme un boleto para el próximo que salga, antes de que se agote? Es muy urgente que llegue... a casa.

—Por supuesto. Deme solo un minuto —Ella replicó. Harry pasó su espera mirando nerviosamente el considerable fluir de la multitud. Medio agachándose debajo del mostrador cada vez que pasaba un hombre que se parecía vagamente a Tom.

Tom nunca apareció. Gracias a Dios. Tom no estaba allí. ¿Por qué no lo estaba buscando? ¿No le importaba que se hubiera ido? ¿Y si se hubiera lastimado? ¿O asustado?

_«¡No, tú no quieres que te busque! ¡Deberías estar celebrando, no entrando en pánico!»_

—Aquí tiene señor. El autobús debe llegar a la estación alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana de la fecha indicada.

—Gracias —Tomó el boleto y con la misma salió de la estación de autobús.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Estaba cansado y hambriento y más que nada, un poco nervioso. Cada ruido fuerte lo tenía mirando a su alrededor. Cada movimiento repentino lo hacía saltar casi un pie en el aire.

Todavía le quedaban dos días antes de poder estar seguro haber escapado. Lo mejor, mientras tanto, sería esconderse para que la posibilidad de que el otro lo localice fuera lo más baja posible, pero primero necesitaba conseguir comida.

Harry terminó en la mesa de un restaurante local muy descuidado y se quedó allí otras tres horas comiendo panqueques y tomando café. Pagó con la tarjeta y se fue. Cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el motel llamado, al menos en su propia mente, HELL, ya eran pasadas las nueve y todo estaba muy oscuro. De no ser por las luces traseras rojas, podría no haber notado el Jaguar negro.

El moreno se congeló al instante, casi ahogándose cuando su corazón pareció saltar hasta su garganta. Quería correr, esconderse, pero sus rodillas se congelaron. Su garganta demasiada seca para gritar. La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y por ella salió una figura.

Una mujer.

Con la posibilidad de haber muerto allí mismo de alivio, no perdió tiempo en regresar corriendo a su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en encender una luz que sabía no funcionaría, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba a salvo. Era una mujer. Estaba a salvo. Tom no tenía idea de su ubicación. Estaba a salvo. Mientras se mantuviera solo, estaría bien. Solo un poco más y estaría en casa. Su frente golpeó la puerta con un ruido sordo mientras se concentraba en respirar, esperando que sus latidos se desaceleren.

—Harry.

Había vuelto a la carrera. Saltó tan alto que casi golpeó el techo y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose casi cara a cara con Tom. Lo había encontrado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo lo había rastreado hasta este hotel? ¿A esta habitación?

¿Lo iba a atacar? ¿Lo iba a volver a golpear? ¿Usaría un arma contra él? ¿Una pistola? ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Aquí era donde terminaría su vida?

Había bloqueado su propia ruta de escape. No habría forma de poder defenderse. Así que hizo lo único que pudo.

Él comenzó a gritar. A gritar con fuerza. A gritarle a Tom. Sobre Tom. Sobre quién era él en realidad. Lo que pensaba de él. Lo que hacía. Sobre lo que planeaba hacer y el por qué. Había estallado en lágrimas del pánico durante su quiebre, terminando envuelto en los brazos del mayor.

Brazos fuertes. Brazos cálidos. El olor de su jabón y colonia lo abrumó. Lo ahogó. Alejó incluso ese incómodo y persistente aroma de la lúgubre habitación del motel. Su cabeza se nubló y su garganta se calmó, haciendo que una ola de agotamiento se apoderase de él. Con hipo y sollozos, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

De alguna manera habían terminado en la cama; él estaba acurrucado en el regazo del más alto, presionando su cabeza contra sus ahora lágrimas y su camisa mojada mientras Tom frotaba suavemente su espalda en círculos. Su pecho vibrando con lo que Harry pronto logró identificar como una canción de cuna relajante.

—Bebé, Harry querido, shh. Todo está bien. No estoy enojado contigo, mi amor. Tú estás... aun estás enfermo —Parecía dolido, su tono sonando muy angustiado—, la enfermedad... el tratamiento... la medicación... te ha confundido tanto.

—¿Confundido?

—Si cariño—Sus manos corrían por su cabello ahora. Mimándolo. Acariciándolo suavemente de una manera que se sentía realmente maravillosa—. Has estado… alucinando. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que yo… te encerré en tu habitación y no quería decírtelo porque ya has sufrido tanto. Esperaba poder… ahorrarte un poco de angustia.

—¿Alucinando?

Escuchó el suspiro liberarse del otro donde su oreja presionó contra el pecho del otro. —Si.

—El secuestro… tú me drogaste.

—Ese día te había traído del hospital.

—¿La golpiza?

—¿Golpiza? ¡Por piedad, mi amor, te caíste! Nunca te levantaría la mano. ¡Nunca! ¡Por mi vida!

—¿Y el informe de noticias? —él sollozo—, en el canal veintiuno.

—Cariño, ese canal no existe. Todo lo veías era estática.

De sus ojos lágrimas se vieron derramadas mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja atrapada en una tormenta violenta. Estremeciéndose con fuerza, de la cabeza a los pies. Su mente trataba de procesar lo que le dijeron. Lo que significaba. Lo intentaba, una y otra vez. Se detuvo, finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta entre de que no podía hacerlo. —¿Qué hay de Harry Potter?

—Potter era tu apellido antes de casarnos.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido ceñido con un sacabolas. Pero también se sintió aliviado. Alucinaciones. No era real. Nada de eso fue real. Tom no era el loco, él lo era.

Se sintió tan increíblemente liberador finalmente escapar de toda esa constante agitación. Harry se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su esposo, sus ojos cerrándose con un suspiro suave. —Llévame a casa, Tom. Por favor. Llévame a casa y a la cama… estoy cansado.

—Como desees, mi amor —Colocando un tierno beso contra su frente, Tom recogió su delgado cuerpo sus brazos y, con cuidado, lo sacó de su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Cuídense mucho, bebes. ¡Mucha fuerza!  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
> .  
> Próximo capítulo: Gris.


	9. Capítulo 9. Gris

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Gris**

.

Cuando Harry se despertó, yacía acurrucado en una cama suave con satén pegado a su barbilla y unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura. El aliento de Tom rozaba contra su cuello en cálidas bocanadas. Los pájaros cantaban alegres en el exterior y la pálida luz del sol de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Todo estaba bien. Nunca se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo.

Harry se estiró, sus articulaciones soltaron estallidos satisfactorios mientras lo hacía, y se volteó aun en el suave agarre de su esposo para observarlo. Tom seguía dormido, su cabello era un desastre salvaje que rivalizaba con el suyo y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad. Los parpados revoloteaban un poco mientras soñaba. Él sonrió y extendió su mano para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos lo largo de sus mejillas y puente de su nariz, maravillándose ante el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Se sintió cómodo por primera vez en… no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo. Seguro en el hecho que su vida había vuelto a ser estable. Que toda duda había desaparecido, a pesar de la voz traidora en su cabeza que seguía intentando decirle que estaba equivocado. Que Tom le estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero no fue así como funcionaba una ilusión? Él era quien decidía escuchar o no las voces en su cabeza. Tom nunca le ha mentido antes, ¿por qué debería creer que eso había cambiado?

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos para una futura consulta con el médico, echó un vistazo al reloj antes de levantar la mano para despertar a su esposo.

—¿Tom? — El hombre gruñó y se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Harry volvió a intentar—. Tom, necesitas despertar. Es hora de que te vayas al trabajo.

Los ojos de su contrario se abrieron un momento después y le ofreció al cuervo una sonrisa medio dormida antes de sentarse. —Muy bien, amor. Si insistes.

—¿Si insisto? No fui quien elaboró tu horario. No puedes llegar tarde.

—Como si alguien se atreviera a mencionarlo incluso si lo hiciera—No obstante, se levantó de la cama y se dirige al baño, deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior. —Los lunes son el mismo demonio.

Ser aún considerado enfermo tenía algunas ventajas. Harry se recostó contra la cama y rodó sobre su estómago, enterrando su rostro en la almohada que su esposo había usado. Olía a Tom.

Escuchó correr la ducha, sumergiéndose en un cálido aturdimiento hasta que se cortó el agua. Volvió a sentarse y esperó a que el otro saliera; cuando lo hizo, su cabello estaba húmedo, pero domesticado, y su camisa abotonada colgaba abierta sobre su pecho tonificado. Harry lo miró, sintiéndose enrojecer.

Tom se rió entre dientes, sonriendo, y se acercó. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Me casé contigo.

El más alto se inclinó, tomando su barbilla con una de esas grandes manos callosas, y lo besó. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y sabía a la pasta de dientes que acababa de usar. Fue breve, pero Harry aún podía sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas cuando se retiró. —Volveré esta tarde, a las seis en punto. Cenaremos juntos y hablaremos de nuestro próximo viaje. ¿Estarás bien solo?

—Si —envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, Tom se relajó en ellos—; probablemente veré algo de televisión y luego cocinaré. Tú eres mejor cocinero que yo, pero tenemos libros de cocina, ¿no?

—Al menos un libro del que puedas imaginar. Después de todo, vives aquí —Él dijo—. Pórtate bien.

—Solo ve a trabajar, Tom.

El mayor volvió a sonreír, se alisó la camisa y salió. El moreno una vez más se acurrucó bajo el edredón con un resoplido. ¡Abogados!

Se levantó de la cama cerca del mediodía, bañándose antes de bajar las escaleras. Hojeó más de la mitad de los cientos de canales que tenían, viendo un puñado de documentales de crímenes y comedias románticas y, alrededor de las cinco, desenterró el libro de cocina antes mencionado e hizo lo primero para lo que descubrió que tenían los ingredientes; algún tipo de pasta con salsa blanca y camarones.

Hubiera resultado un millón de veces mejor si Tom hubiera sido el que lo hiciera, pero al menos podría estar seguro de que no causaría alguna intoxicación… sobre todo seguro.

Tom regresó a su casa tal vez cinco minutos después de haber terminado la pasta y, sin la chaqueta y la corbata, entró en la habitación. —Huele bien.

—Espero que sepa igual—le respondió—. Hay limón en la nevera, ¿me lo puedes traer? ¿Y tienes algún consejo sobre qué vino podría combinar con esto?

—Creo que lo mejor será que pasemos del vino por esta noche, amor. Después de todo, consumiremos mucho durante este fin de semana. Es nuestro aniversario —La puerta del refrigerador de acero inoxidable se cerró con un chasquido. Con limón en mano, Tom se sentó frente a Harry—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

—Nada interesante. ¿Draco siguió siendo un imbécil?

Tom hizo una pausa con el tenedor a la mitad de su boca antes que el otro se queje: —¿Nos vamos este fin de semana? ¿A la cabaña?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo podría olvidar esa maldita cabaña!

—Nunca puedo estar seguro de lo que olvidaste con la enfermedad o tus tratamientos—El mayor le respondió con calma.

Harry bajó los ojos. —Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Tom metió la mano debajo de la mesa y le cogió la mano suavemente. —Entiendo, Harry. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

La pasta necesitaba más sal. —¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar?

—Como seis horas, pero estoy seguro de que puedes recordar que el viaje vale la pena —dijo con una sonrisa—. Saldremos el jueves por la mañana y nos quedaremos hasta el martes siguiente.


	10. Capítulo 10. Un lugar para ellos dos

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Un lugar para ellos dos**

.

—Harry.

La voz de Tom ronroneó directamente en su oído, su aliento caliente chocando contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Harry gimió y se enterró más profundo en las sábanas de su cama.

—Vamos amor. Son las cinco de la mañana. Hora de levantarse~.

—Estás loco —Sin levantar la cabeza, el cuervo lo golpeó torpemente, fallando y refunfuñando algo inentendible por lo bajo—. Cinco de la mañana. ¡Estás demente!

Su esposo se echó a reír, pasando los dedos por su cabello negro y estirando ampliamente las comisuras de sus labios cuando el menor comenzó a emitir un sonido similar al ronroneo de un gato.

—¿Acaso has olvidado qué día es?

—Recuérdamelo a las nueve.

—Muñeco, sí te lo recuerdo a las nueve tendríamos que irnos a esa hora y entonces no nos daría tiempo para hacer nada una vez que lleguemos a nuestra cabaña.

Fue una suerte que Tom tuviera excelentes reflejos, porque de lo contrario, la frente de Harry le habría sacado los dientes cuando se enderezó y, buscando sus gafas, se cayó de la cama con un golpe.

—¿Vamos a la cabaña? ¡El viaje! ¿Es hoy? —rápidamente se colocó sus gafas y se enfocó en la mano que Tom había extendido para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí, amor. El viaje es hoy y estamos yendo a la cabaña —El moreno acercó para sí la forma mucho más pequeña del otro y se inclinó para besarlo, ahuyentando los últimos rastros de sueño y sin importarle que aún no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cepillarse los dientes—. Ya empacaste todo, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Bien. Iré y prepararé el auto mientras te duchas y alistas; deberíamos salir a la carretera a las seis.

—¿Podrías repetirme cuánto durará el viaje? —preguntó—. No lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, la ruta más directa tarda unas tres horas en llegar al terreno, y luego son otros treinta minutos para llegar a la cabaña. Por supuesto, tomaremos una ruta que es un poco más pintoresca y deberíamos llegar alrededor del mediodía con todas las paradas incluidas —Tom lo besó nuevamente, esta vez en la punta de la nariz, antes de retroceder—. Ve cariño.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo, Tom? —El cuervo movió las cejas sugestivamente, o al menos lo más sugerente que pudo—. Aunque parece que ya tuviste una. No debería ser demasiado difícil volver a ensuciarte.

—No tendremos tiempo para hacer lo que espero en la cabaña si lo hacemos ahora—Ahuecó su mejilla, frotando suavemente su pulgar a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula—; Ha pasado tanto tiempo que apenas puedo contenerme, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana. En nuestro aniversario. Quizás solo estoy siendo un romántico desesperado, pero…

—No. Tienes razón. Es mejor esperar. Será… más especial de esa forma—Moviendo su cabeza antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de alejarse por completo, presionó un beso en su palma para luego irse al baño.

El espejo todavía estaba empañado por la ducha que el moreno había tomado antes que él. Harry rápidamente se quitó su pijama y se metió, abriendo el agua caliente y agarrando la botella de champú que normalmente usaba para luego dejarla a un lado y tomar en su lugar la de Tom con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al terminar, se secó rápido con la toalla que colgaba del peldaño, cepilló sus dientes, vistió y salió corriendo después de apenas molestarse en cepillarse el pelo.

Mientras Tom levantaba una irreconocible bolsa de equipo exterior en la cajuela de la camioneta azul, Harry no había notado hasta ese momento que llevaba una camiseta ajustada al igual que unos jeans un tanto reveladores, con parte de ese estómago tonificado asomándose a sus ojos. Su cabello secado por el viento mostraba un color marrón brillante ante la suave luz de la madrugada, sus suaves rizos y ondas caían sin ningún esfuerzo y en control. A comparación, su propio cabello iba en todas direcciones, dándole la apariencia de un caniche que había clavado su cola en una corriente de luz.

Al sentir sus ojos sobre él, Tom se volteó y lo abrazó una vez más, sonriendo ampliamente cuando aspiró el olor de su cabello todavía húmedo.

—Usaste mi champú.

Su cara se puso roja. —Me gusta cómo hueles.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, muñeco —Fue levantado en sus brazos sin previo aviso, haciéndolo exclamar un chillido de sorpresa y envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro para evitar caerse—. Pero realmente deberíamos subir al auto —Sosteniéndolo con un brazo, extendió la otra mano y cerró la puerta de la cajuela—, después de todo, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Tom colocó al cuervo en el asiento del pasajero antes de caminar hacia el lado del conductor y deslizar las llaves en switch de encendido. La camioneta gruñó en respuesta, estremeciéndose bajo ellos en tanto Harry se estiró para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

La mano de Tom masajeó su rodilla mientras los conducía por el largo camino hacia la concurrida calle.

—Puedes volver a dormir si quieres, precioso. Te despertaré cuando paremos en alguna parte.

Harry dejó caer sus gafas en el portavaso y se quitó los zapatos antes de acurrucarse en su asiento reclinado. Los árboles afuera se convirtieron en una mancha verde y dorada, una mezcla provocada por la velocidad y su mala visión. Se escuchaba música suave en la radio y la mano que no estaba en el volante se había movido hacia su espalda, acariciando suavemente su columna vertebral.

Se durmió momentos después.

Cuando volvió a despertar gracias a Tom, habían parado en una estación de servicio; el mayor estaba inclinado sobre su figura desde la puerta abierta del lado del pasajero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Al fin regresaste al mundo de los vivos—comenta suave, volviendo a colocar las gafas de Harry en su rostro cuando este arrugó su nariz hacia él—. Necesito ir y pagar la gasolina. Hemos viajado por tres horas, ¿te gustaría salir a caminar, tomar algo e ir al baño?

Todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer, por lo que probablemente era una buena idea hacerlo. Dar un paseo. Usar el baño -aunque solo Dios sabía que, en un lugar como este, probablemente se encontraría con un espectáculo de mierda total-; iría a conseguir una bebida y tal vez un pequeño refrigerio.

—Te esperaré adentro en caso de que decidas que quieres algo—Con un breve beso en los labios lo dejó en el auto con la puerta abierta.

Estirándose, disfrutando de la forma en que tronaron sus huesos, Harry se deslizó y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe antes de dirigirse hacia el baño de la estación de servicio. No fue tan malo como había esperado, pero eso no era decir que fue lo mejor e incluso después de lavarse las manos, siguió sintiéndose sucio por haberse atrevido a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

Casi dio un gran salto cuando, al entrar al edificio principal, se encontró con su propia cara mirándolo desde el quiosco. Atravesando la habitación repleta de pasillos, se presionó con tanta fuerza contra el costado de Tom que casi lo hizo caer. Las cejas del moreno se arquearon en preocupación y lo acercó contra si con ayuda de su brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—¡Está volviendo a suceder, Tom!

—¿Eso?

Él asintió, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. —Las alucinaciones. Regresan —Harry gimió—. Yo solo... ¿podemos irnos ya, por favor? ¿Ya pagaste?

—La gasolina, sí. ¿Pero no quieres...?

—¡No! Yo… nos detendremos en otro lugar, ¿no?

—Si. Hay un pequeño restaurante dentro de una o dos horas más adelante.

—Entonces esperaré hasta ese entonces.

Tom suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y asintió. —Cómo quieras. Vamos.

En la mente de Harry, no podrían haber salido de esa estación de servicio lo suficientemente pronto. Permaneció completamente despierto y se arqueó como un gato en su asiento durante todo el resto del viaje al restaurante, ignorando la expresión de preocupación que su esposo cada cinco minutos le dirigía.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —redujo la velocidad y se detuvo en un lugar del estacionamiento.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. —Sí, Tom. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—Si quieres que regresemos-

—No, amor, estaré bien.

Lo miró con ojos oscuros ilegibles antes de finalmente asentir y apagar el auto. —Si estás seguro, entonces vamos. No sé tú Harry, pero me muero de hambre.

La tensión lo abandonó y su sonrisa se calentó cuando la fuerza detrás de ella desapareció. —Yo también.

Su desayuno tardío transcurrió sin incidentes en el acogedor restaurante, lleno del olor a tortillas y café recién hecho, y cuando se marcharon, Harry había logrado dejar a un lado la molestia de la mañana. Se fueron felices con un par de cafés en mano y reanudaron su viaje, el paisaje ahora consistiendo en bosques profundos, acantilados y un enorme lago de agua oscura que se visualizaba muy por debajo de la carretera.

Finalmente, Tom se desvió hacia un camino de tierra que apenas podía llamarse a sí mismo como algo más que un sendero de ciervos, continuó bajando durante otra media hora y finalmente se detuvo frente de una hermosa cabaña de madera con espacio más que suficiente para los dos.

Las cigarras sonaban con el bosque a su alrededor y Harry dio un manotazo a una mosca cuando salió del auto.

—Cariño —Harry cogió las llaves que Tom le arrojó—. Métete adentro. Llevaré todo dentro.

—Gracias —Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y, después de luchar momentáneamente con la cerradura, logró abrirla e ingresar.

Todo estaba vestido con madera de cedro y el alto techo estaba reforzado con lo que parecían ser troncos enteros. Los muebles eran de apariencia rústica y se acomodaban perfectamente alrededor de la chimenea donde sobre ella se había montado una pantalla plana de 48”.

—Tom—los pasos del moreno se acercaron tras él antes de ser arrastrado contra su pecho, su boca descendiendo sobre su cuello y mordisqueando la piel sin marcas que encontró allí—. Este lugar es increíble.

—Y es aún más sorprendente afuera—ronroneó—. ¿Listo para saltar al agua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¿Qué es esto? ¿Doble actualización en menos de 24hrs?  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> .  
> Próximo capítulo: Bajo el sauce.


	11. Bajo el sauce

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**Bajo el sauce.**

—No. ¡No! ¡ _No_! ¡Tom, detente, nos vamos a caer! —Harry se aferró a los bordes de la canoa con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras Tom estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en el fondo del bote, su alta figura temblando de alegría y los remos agarrados descuidadamente en sus manos—. ¡Idiota! Quieres que caigamos al agua, ¡¿no?!

—Quizás —Harry le sacó la lengua—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, amor? Tan solo tiene seis metros de profundidad y está infectada de serpientes.

— _¡Thomas Sorvolo Ryddle!_

El moreno rio con más fuerza; el bote iba a la deriva sin hacer más que guiarse por la voluntad de las oscuras aguas y el cuervo estuvo casi tentado a esperar que su esposo pronto se torne azul. Ahogarse con su propia risa era lo justo después de irritarlo tanto.

—Muy bien, está bien. Tiene casi 5 metros y no tiene serpientes —Harry se relajó—. Pero tiene caimanes.

—¡¿Cai-?! ¡No soy estúpido, idiota! ¡Sé que _no hay_ caimanes en el Medio Oeste!

—Cocodrilos entonces.

—¡Tom! —El menor se le acercó para darle una palmada medio juguetona y reprendida, pero su cambio de posición fue demasiado rápido para la canoa. Se hundió rápido mientras se colocaba de pie, cayendo a un lado con un grito.

Incluso a mediados del verano, el lago estaba tan frío que era como caer en una tina llena de hielo. Fango obstruía el agua, nublando su visión y haciendo que su entorno pareciera teñido de tonos ámbar. Un pequeño banco de peces lo miraba con cautela desde un lugar cercano. La viscosa fronda de algún tipo de planta del lago rozó la planta de su pie. Cuando su cabeza salió a la superficie, fue recibido por la voz de Tom aullando de risa.

— _¡Está helada!_ —Él bramó, regresando a la canoa mientras, estaba seguro, se veía como un gato medio ahogado. —¡Ayúdame a subir a la canoa, bastardo! ¡Esto es tu culpa!

—Debo abogar, mi amor, qué provocaste tu propia caída —La cabeza de Tom apareció a un lado y le sonrió—. ¿Cómo está el agua?

—¡Mojada!

—Bueno, ¿acaso no es este el descubrimiento del siglo?

—¡Tom, por favor! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

El moreno, todavía sonriendo y riendo, se apiadó de su situación y se agachó para ayudarlo a subir a la canoa solo para que Harry se aferrara a él con una sonrisa propia y lo empujara al agua.

Tom volvió a aparecer segundos después, sacudiéndose el pelo que goteaba como un perro empapado, y escupiendo el agua que bebió sin querer. —Algo que nunca cambia es la temperatura. Fue bueno que haya dejado mi teléfono en el auto.

—¡Merecías tener que reemplazarlo!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Harry resopló y le dio la espalda—. Vamos amor. No seas así.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Permíteme diferir con tu opinión.

El cuervo lo miró a ver. —¡Pu- _Ack_! —gritó como pudo ante el chorro de agua que recibió y miró molesto al otro hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a tomar represalias por mojarte, querido?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron. —¿Me estás desafiando a una lucha de salpicaduras, Tom?

—Y si así fuera, _Harry_ —se encargó de enfatizar su nombre, mostrando sus dientes perfectos en una amplia sonrisa—, ¿qué harás al respecto?

—¿Qué es lo que haría? —El cuervo fingió reflexionar sobre la pregunta un momento mientras entraba al agua—. Solo esto.

De un fuerte movimiento de su mano contra el agua, le arrojó una gran ola de agua a Tom para luego alejarse tan rápido como pudo. Tom se zambulló ante su ataque y nado tras él, haciendo en el camino pequeñas salpicaduras antes que pudiera alejarse de su alcance. Los dos intercambiaron salpicaduras y risas en aguas poco profundas antes de que el moreno finalmente lo atrapara, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y empujándolos a ambos bajo el agua.

Sus labios se encontraron. Sus dientes chasquearon. Su respiración escapó en ondulantes burbujas plateadas y todo lo que pudieron saborear fueron el otro y parte del fango del lago. Manos curiosearon. La tela y cabello flotaron libremente en la suave corriente.

Justo cuando Harry estaba seguro de que sus pulmones explotarían por la falta de aire, Tom lo arrastró hasta salir de la superficie. Colapsando al poco contra la suave tierra húmeda de la orilla de una pequeña isla, reanudaron sus salvajes besos.

El barro cubría la parte trasera de su ropa y seguía untándose en su cabello y piel. Tom era cálido sobre él, chupando y mordisqueando suavemente sus húmedos e hinchados labios rojos. Su cabello empapado y goteante era un desastre, enredado y perfecto cuando Harry lo recorrió con sus dedos, sosteniendo su rostro para mantenerlo cerca.

A través de la tela apretada de sus jeans, la erección de Tom lo golpeó en el muslo, la fricción adicional provocó que el moreno dejara escapar un gruñido bastante profundo.

—Te deseo —sofocó un gemido contra su cuello—. Te quiero tanto amor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te deseo ahora.

—¿Ahora? — ¿En medio de la nada bajo el interminable cielo azul del verano? ¿Al lado del lago y orilla fangosa? Los ojos oscuros de Tom estaban casi negros del deseo y respiraba errático cuando Harry pasó sus manos sobre los músculos tensos de sus brazos—. Deberíamos esperar —Él también lo quería tanto. Demasiado. Pero la idea de hacerlo allí, así, no parecía del todo correcta—. Solo será una noche más—Llevó su mano al rostro de su esposo y observó fascinado la forma en que apoyó su mejilla contra su palma—, deberíamos esperar.

Había frustración bien escondida en sus ojos cuando se apartó. —Tú decides. Te lo prometí, ¿no? Que sería tu ritmo. —Tom rodó fuera de él y sobre su espalda antes de señalarlo con un dedo torcido— Ven, acuéstate conmigo. Hay algo en esta isla que quiero que veas, pero prefiero no caminar con una erección incluso si no hay nadie alrededor para verla, así que primero tendré que tranquilizarme.

Por más caballeroso que pudo decir esa línea, no pudo evitar que el rostro de Harry se iluminara de un color rojo brillante.

—Dame unos diez minutos.

El cuervo se acomodó brevemente contra su pecho antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos y decir con timidez: —Tal vez… tal vez podría ayudarte… ¿encargarme de eso?

Los ojos de Tom se estaban tornando oscuros; lo miró con una expresión de curiosidad lobuna.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, muñeco?

—Yo… bueno… —Rojo hasta las orejas, dejó de intentar explicar sus intenciones y simplemente lo demostró. Desabrochando el botón de los jeans, lo mira como si estuviera buscando un permiso para continuar. Tom lo mira con hambre, sin indicio de reprimenda en sus ojos.

Todavía inseguro pero un poco más de confianza por la evidente lujuria en los ojos del moreno, continuó su tarea bajando la cintura de los pantalones antes de toparse con la tela húmeda de su bóxer, dándoles el mismo trato.

La erección que encontró frente a su rostro fue bastante intimidante, más al no saber qué hacer con ella. La longitud era gruesa, con grandes venas azules se podían vislumbrar por todo el largo y cuya cabeza era de un color rojizo oscuro que ya tenía el rocío de pequeñas perlas fluyentes. Harry dudó y luego, con cautela, sacó la lengua. Llevó la punta a través del pequeño orificio allí en medio del glande. El sabor con el que se encontró fue salado y almizclado, pero no desagradable, mucho menos ante el silbido que soltó Tom ante sus acciones.

Lo miró tímido a través de sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas, observó su fiera expresión y, tomando valor, se inclinó y tomó a Tom en su boca. Envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la circunferencia, sacudió su cabeza de la manera en que la mano ahora enredada en su cabello le indicó. Presionando contra él, contra el aroma único de Tom -tan oscuro y embriagador-, lo abrumada de forma inexplicable. El moreno gimió bajo, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y su mandíbula se aflojó mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de mover sus caderas para tener un mayor contacto.

Harry se puso demasiado ambicioso, tomando un poco más en su boca, pero se atragantó; Tom suavemente lo hizo retroceder.

—Con cuidado, cariño. No te hagas daño —Su voz era ronca—. Ve despacio si es necesario.

—Estoy bien, Tom—Se apoyó contra su cadera antes de reanudar su trabajo, recorriendo la vena larga en la parte inferior de la hinchada longitud y hundiendo sus mejillas.

—¡H-Harry! —La advertencia había llegado tarde. Los dedos de Tom se contrajeron en su cabello cuando eyaculó. El cuervo trató de tragar, pero lo que le dieron fue demasiado, dejando escapar aquel liquido lechoso por las comisuras de su boca y a lo largo de su miembro ahora flácido.

El mayor entonces levantó a Harry y lo besó, probándose a sí mismo en la boca del cuervo. El de ojos verdes puso una mano contra su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Vayamos a ver lo que sea que quisieras mostrarme antes de que vuelvas a emocionarte.

—Tienes razón —No parecía particularmente feliz por eso—, aunque deberíamos aprovechar y limpiarnos un poco. Ambos estamos cubiertos de lodo y… bueno…

La sonrisa en su rostro estaba absurdamente satisfecha cuando se levantó y regresó al agua, metiéndose a una altura hasta su cintura. Se quitó la camisa y lavó el barro en su cabello antes de frotar y limpiar la tela y volver a ponérsela. Alejándose, volteó hacia Harry para encontrarlo observándolo fijo.

—¿Acaso no te limpiarás, amor?

El cuervo saltó un poco y rápidamente se fue a lavar de la misma manera que el otro, sus movimientos siendo apresurados y espasmódicos. La diversión de Tom era palpable.

—¿Listo? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces vamos. No está lejos de aquí.

La cálida mano de Tom cubriendo la propia ahuyentó el frío del agua mientras lo conducía hacia la orilla y adentraba a la isla misma. El barro dio paso a hierba espesa y flores silvestres de olor dulce. En el centro del lugar, un sauce solitario e imponente reposaba proyectando una sombra ondulante en el suelo.

Tom se agachó bajo los arcos que se balanceaban del árbol llorón y lo condujo hacia el tronco, señalando hacia el símbolo tallado en él con una navaja de bolsillo o un juego de llaves.

**Tom + Harry '08**

**_Ne Perenni Cremer Igne_ ** *****

—¿Recuerdas ese día, mi amor?

Las imágenes eran borrosas e indistintas, como si pertenecieran a otra persona, pero él lo recordaba. Había sido su octava cita. La sorpresa de ser llevado a la cabaña; de verla por primera vez. Lo frío de las oscuras aguas; lo glorioso de estar expuesto al húmedo calor del verano. La isla. El sauce. El tallar sus iniciales en el tronco y la frase en latín como testimonio de su amor. El sentirse como una niña de secundaria en una de esas novelas chiclé románticas.

—Sí —pasó la mano sobre la suave talla en la madera. Tom y Harry. Harry y Tom. Juntos para siempre. Por la eternidad—. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo ese día. Aquellos días en los que me trajiste por primera vez —Un halcón resonó a lo lejos. Sus ojos verdes voltearon hacia Tom—. Tú sabes que te amo. Y lo muy agradecido que estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y lo mal que me siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. ¿No?

—Harry —Tom apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. No necesitas disculparte por nada. Nunca. Y sí, lo sé.

El cuervo descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando el constante latir de su corazón. —No te merezco.

—Tú, mi amor, no mereces nada menos que yo. Soy el mejor después de todo.

No pudo evitar sonreír a raíz de ese comentario.

—Ahora, iré a buscar la canoa que dejamos flotando en medio del lago. Necesito regresar al pueblo más cercano para recoger los suministros necesarios para la cena de mañana y preferiría que no nos atrape el anochecer en el camino. Hay muchos ciervos aquí y golpear a uno… no es una experiencia bonita o segura. Te llamaré una vez que lo tenga en la orilla.

—Estaré allí al instante—Él prometió. Tom sonrió y se alejó, dejando a Harry solo y mirando el tronco del sauce que balanceaba suavemente sus hojas.

* * *

**Ne Perenni Cremer Igne. Que no ardan en el fuego eterno.**

***** Pertenece a un himno en latín medieval llamado ‘ _Dies irae’_ que habla del Juicio Final, cuando la ultima trompeta llama a los muertos ante el trono divino, donde los elegidos se salvarán y los condenados serán arrojados a las llamas eternas.

Qui Mariam absolvisti, ( ** _Tú, que absolviste a Magdalena_**

et latronem exaudisti, **_(y escuchaste la súplica del ladrón,_**

mihi quoque spem dedisti. **_(me diste a mí también esperanza.)_**

Preces meæ non sunt dignæ, **_(Mis plegarias no son dignas_** ,

sed tu bonus fac benigne, **_(pero tú, al ser bueno, actúa con bondad_**

**ne perenni cremer igne _(para que no arda en el fuego eterno.)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y amor a este fic! ¡Sois los mejores!
> 
> .
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Pésame.


	12. Pésame

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Pésame**

.

—¿Terminaste de bañarte? —La piel de Tom todavía estaba tibia y húmeda, su cabello goteando agua limpia en lugar del agua del lago mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los estrechos hombros de Harry, dejando caer un casto beso en la frente en respuesta—. ¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Tengo que hacerlo, amor. Si me voy ahora, regresaré al anochecer —A pesar de sus palabras parecía reacio a liberarlo— Necesito conseguir todo hoy porque mañana no quiero desperdiciar ni un momento lejos de ti.

—¿Y si te acompaño? —Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y felizmente recibió el segundo beso que Tom le puso en sus labios—, ya que parece que quieres tenerme tan cerca.

—No es necesario. Creo que has tenido suficiente esfuerzo por un día, muñeco. Debes recordar, Harry, que sigues recuperándote de tu lucha contra esa maldita enfermedad.

Al solo pensar aquel mal que casi le había arrebatado su vida, pudo notar cómo la piel de Tom se erizaba. El cuervo extendió la mano para calmarlo, acariciando su rostro y tarareando suavemente hasta que la tensión de sus músculos se relajó.

—Lo sé, Tom. Sé que técnicamente sigo mal a pesar que me siento bien y que necesito descansar. Si realmente piensas que lo mejor es que me quede aquí, entonces lo haré. Después de todo —sonrió—, no me gustaría perder nuestro aniversario por sobre esforzarme haciendo algo trivial o tonto.

Tom presionó sus labios en el interior de la muñeca de Harry por un breve momento antes de finalmente soltarlo y alejarse.

—Haré todo lo posible para apresurarme en conseguir lo que necesitaremos y así regrese antes del anochecer. Mantén todas las puertas y las ventanas cerradas mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nada ni nadie pueda contactarte.

—Lo sé.

—Te dejaré esto—Tom sacó algo de su cintura y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café. Los iris de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando identificó lo que estaba frente a él—, por si lo necesitas.

—Tom, ¿para qué trajiste una pistola aquí? ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? —Harry levantó los pies y acercó las rodillas a su pecho, mirando la pistola como si en cualquier momento le fueran a brotar piernas y colmillos e intentara morderlo—. Esa cosa _es_ legal, ¿no?

El moreno se rió y le revolvió su oscuro cabello. —Claro que sí amor, y la seguridad también lo es. La traje porque, aunque son pocos frecuentes, en el estado _hay_ osos y otros grandes depredadores. Y coyotes, pero por lo general no son gran problema. Solo quiero que tengas presente no correr hacia algo que suene como una mujer siendo asesinada. 

—¿Por qué podría haber un psicópata blandiendo un hacha?

—No. Es porque eso que escuchaste no se trata de un humano. Es un león de montaña que está marcando su territorio— Harry palideció—. En cuanto a dónde lo conseguí: en la caja fuerte de mi oficina.

—¿Cuántas tienes, Tom?

—Unas pocas. Solía cazar cuando mi padre aún vivía, antes de que me detuvieras, ¿recuerdas? Te había traído esa piel de leopardo negro de Kenia y, después de enterrarla en el patio trasero de tus padres, no me hablaste por un mes —Tom pasó una mano en su cabello—. A veces sigo pensando que habrías hecho mejor como activista de Green Peace qué como editor de la revista National Geographic.

Harry arrugó su nariz hacia él. —No me gustan las armas, Tom. Por favor, no dejes esa cosa conmigo.

—No me siento cómodo dejarte sin protección, cariño. Además, la línea telefónica no es lo suficiente buena como para hablarme.

El cuervo gimió, pero cedió. —Muy bien, sí te hace sentir mejor déjalo aquí, hazlo, pero _solo_ si prometes que la guardarás apenas vuelvas. ¡ _De verdad_ no me gustan las armas, Tom!

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé. Te lo prometo —Lo besó una vez más antes de recoger las llaves del mostrador y salir por la puerta.

Momentos después, Harry escuchó las puertas del auto cerrarse y las ruedas crujir sobre la gravilla suelta y dispersa en el camino de tierra. Dejó a un lado la copia de _Puente hacia Terabithia_ que había estado leyendo y, después de lanzar una fuerte mirada intensa y desafiante a la pistola que todavía estaba sobre la mesa de café, se levantó y colocó la cerradura de la puerta principal. Una vez hecho esto, levantó la vista hacia el reloj tallado colgado en la pared.

Faltan cuatro horas para que oscurezca. Casi la misma cantidad de tiempo para el regreso de Tom. Lo mejor era darse otra ducha para eliminar el olor persistente del lago de su piel y luego usar el tiempo restante para explorar adecuadamente la enorme cabaña donde se quedaría con su esposo hasta el martes siguiente.

Con un plan ya en mente, el cuervo rápido subió la escalera muy empinada hacia el desván del segundo piso y se encaminó al baño ya empañado por la anterior ducha de Tom. Otra vez, felizmente uso el jabón y champú del otro, encantado de volver a oler como su marido.

Si olía a él -como a humo de madera y sándalo- podría cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba a su lado… aunque no estuviera presente en estos momentos.

Cerró el agua una vez esta se enfrió y salió de la ducha. Envolviéndose feliz en la toalla de Tom, fue hacia su habitación para buscar en su equipaje su ropa. Luego arrojó a la lavadora lo que se había puesto en el lago, regresó al dormitorio principal y procedió a revisar el armario y los cajones de las mesitas de noche, así como las cajas que había bajo la cama.

Harry entonces notó una pequeña caja de plástico transparente llena de lo que parecían tarjetas, y rápido extendiendo su mano para agarrarla. Sacando y quitando la tapa, tomó entre sus manos la primera tarjeta. Un fondo blanco simple con una sola línea de texto en el medio de fuente elegante.

“Con mi más profundo pésame y rezando para que Dios te consuele.”

Harry le dio la vuelta y encontró con un bloque de garabatos ilegibles. Puso la tarjeta a un lado y recogió otra. Una imagen de una flor blanca y acuática acompañado del breve poema 'La muerte deja un dolor que nadie puede sanar, el amor deja recuerdos que nadie puede robar.

_«Extraño.»_ Harry tomó un puñado de tarjetas y rápidamente comenzó a hojearlas. Todas eran de pésame. Todas por luto. « _¿Quizás le fueron enviadas después de la muerte de sus padres?»_

Ese pensamiento desapareció casi al instante al encontrarse con la siguiente tarjeta:

“Mi más sincero pésame por la pérdida de su amado esposo.”

¿Qué? ¿Por la pérdida de su esposo? Pero Tom no se había casado con nadie antes que él, ¡lo sabía bien! Entonces estas tarjetas… tenían que referirse a él. ¡Pero no estaba muerto! ¡Sabía que no lo estaba! ¿Estaba volviendo a alucinar? ¿Estaba delirando o Tom… le estaba mintiendo?

¿Por qué Tom lo haría? Él era... era Harry Ryddle. Él era Harry Ryddle. Mañana cumplirían cinco años de matrimonio. ¡Era Harry Ryddle! ¡Ryddle! ¡Potter!

¡No! Potter era... su apellido de soltero. Su apellido... su verdadero apellido. ¡No! ¡Era un error! ¡Harry Ryddle! ¡Ryddle! ¡Ryddle! ¡Ryddle!

—¡Harry! —Dio un gran salto cuando la voz preocupada de Tom atravesó su pánico como un cuchillo caliente. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su figura, acurrucado en una posición fetal en el piso y balanceándose ligeramente de un lado a otro. Afuera, por las ventanas, el cielo era oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí? —Harry, bebé, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Lanzó unos puñados de las tarjetas hacia él. El grueso papel bajando con cuidado hasta terminar en el suelo cual nieve—. _¿Qué demonios es todo esto y por qué todavía los tienes?_

—¿Qué es qué? —Tom parecía tan confundido como él, recogiendo uno de los papeles más cercano a él y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Oh, maldición! Olvidé tirar estas; debí hacerlo desde hace mucho —Un genuino remordimiento se podía leer en su mirada cuando lo volteó a ver—. Nadie más tenía fe en tu fuerza que yo. Todos te habían dado por muerto por tu enfermedad. Lamento que te hayas encontrado con esto, amor. No quería causarte esta terrible angustia.

Harry jadeó y presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Tom.

—Ayúdame a recoger esto. Encenderemos la chimenea y las eliminaremos esta noche. Nosotros mismos.

Harry lo miró por unos momentos antes de asentir y permitir que el moreno lo ayudara a levantarse. Recogieron las tarjetas dispersas y las dejaron caer de nuevo en la caja, luego la recogieron y bajaron con ellos.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes? —El cuervo sacudió la cabeza, apretando la caja contra su pecho— Pero amor, no has comido nada desde el desayuno.

—No tengo hambre.

—Está bien, muñeco. Si estás seguro de que no quieres comer nada, no te obligaré —Él dijo—. ¿Qué te parece un café cuando termínenos esto?

—¿Chocolate caliente?

Tom le sonrió, ahuecó su barbilla y asintió. —Chocolate caliente. ¿Con malvaviscos?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Y con un poco de brandy? —Harry volvió a arrugar su nariz y Tom ladró una cálida risa—. Ok, sin brandy. Voy a encender la chimenea y entonces terminemos con esto.

Harry se acomodó en el borde del sofá y miró a la oscuridad mientras Tom regresaba con un encendedor y una botella de gasolina en una mano al igual que un pequeño montón de leña bajo de su brazo. Los troncos partidos a la mitad fueron acomodados en el interior de la chimenea, remojados con gasolina y encendidos al poco. La pequeña llama creció pronto en tamaño, crepitando alegre dentro del espacio una vez oscuro con el humo de su quema llenando la cabaña.

—Ok —Tom se levantó y dejó el encendedor sobre la mesa donde previo había estado la llama—. Ya está listo, Harry. ¿Por qué no traes la caja?

El cuervo se levantó de su rígida posición y se acercó a pasos lentos, entregándole la caja a Tom y estremeciéndose al escuchar el sonido de la tapa ser abierta. Lo vio sacar las tarjetas y tirarlas al fuego. Una y otra vez hasta que la caja estuvo vacía.

Las llamas saltaron y crisparon, escupiendo chispas mientras el fuego devoraba con avidez aquellas hojas. El pigmento se derritió y el pesado papel se convirtió pronto en ceniza negra.

Tom se fue en algún momento para ir a la cocina y Harry lo escuchó caminar sin dejar de mirar las cartas.

—Harry —El moreno le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente rebosante de una gruesa capa de suave malvavisco—, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió, aceptando la bebida con una tranquila palabra de agradecimiento.

—Ven y siéntate conmigo, ¿quieres? —Harry volvió a asentir y caminó tras el más alto hasta el sofá doble, acurrucándose y presionándose al poco contra el costado de Tom. Descansó su cabeza en el pecho y cerró sus ojos al sentir al otro pasar sus dedos por el cabello rebelde. Sentado así, presionando contra su calor y respirando los aromas mezclados del chocolate y malvavisco y Tom, Harry finalmente pudo calmarse. Bajo el toque de Tom, por fin pudo relajarse.

Cálido y seguro, terminó su bebida rápido antes de dejar la taza vacía a un lado y caer en un sueño contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Cómo que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, ¿no creen?
> 
> .
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Aniversario.


	13. Capítulo 13. Aniversario

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Aniversario**

.

Cuanto Tom terminó de preparar la comida, la cocina parecía salida de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, y el delicioso e increíble olor que expedían los platillos llenaba cada rincón de la cabaña. Todas las luces del primer piso habían sido atenuadas hasta el nivel más bajo, reemplazadas por cientos de velas blancas y, con el sol ya oculto, la luz plateada de la luna se derramaba por las ventanas. La mesa de la cocina había sido cambiada por una mucho más pequeña, más intima, envuelta en mantel blanco donde sobre ella posaban pétalos de las rosas rojo sangre que había en el florero del centro. Frente a frente las sillas se encontraron, y las copas llenas de champán rebosaban de su claro líquido.

Tom estaba de pie junto a la mesa con una camisa de cuello y pantalones, sonriéndole con una mezcla de adoración oculta y deseo en sus ojos.

—Tom, esto es increíble —soltó el ojiverde mientras era rodeado por los brazos del otro—. Me siento tan mal vestido. Solo llevo una camisa y unos jeans.

—La ropa no importa, amor. Después de todo, estará en el suelo para cuando termine la noche —dice antes de mordisquear suavemente la concha de su oreja, haciendo que se estremezca, casi tentado a olvidarse de la comida de no ser porque sabía todo el empeño con el que su esposo la había hecho.

—Supongo que es verdad —Las manos de Tom se deslizaron por su espalda y pasaron por sus caderas, amasando suavemente su trasero a través de la tela de sus jeans y sonriendo por el jadeo que soltó—. ¿Qué comeremos? Huele increíble.

— “ _Coq au Chamberlain”,_ solo lo mejor para mi amado. Y un buen champán francés con trifles de cerezas para acompañar —Tom sacó su silla para él—; ¿cenamos?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Se rió suavemente mientras Harry casi se lanzaba a su silla, apenas capaz de esperar que el moreno hiciera lo mismo antes de comenzar a comer.

—Respira y mastica, Harry. Si no, te ahogarás.

—Moriría feliz si eso pasara —Con cautela tomó un sorbo de su copa, encontrando el alcohol mucho menos agradable que la comida.

—¿Qué pasa?

Debe haber hecho una mueca sin darse cuenta. —Está seco.

—Es champán, muñeco —El movimiento que hizo su muñeca para mover aquel líquido prácticamente goteaba elegancia. Si Harry fuera sincero, estaría bastante celoso de la gracia que Tom mostraba con nulo esfuerzo—; no tienes que beberlo todo si no quieres. ¿Deseas que te traiga un poco de agua?

—Sí, por favor, si no es mucha molestia.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia. Nunca lo habrá —Tom acarició suavemente con la parte posterior de sus nudillos la mejilla de Harry antes de levantarse y agarrar el agua—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres repetir o estás listo para el postre?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —No estaba bromeando. Para nada. Harry realmente tuvo que pensar esa pregunta por casi un minuto para diversión de Tom—. ¿Postre?

—¿Eso es una pregunta?

—¿No?

—¿Es _eso_ una pregunta?

—¿Podemos pasar al postre, Tom?

—Por supuesto, Harry.

Los trifles se veían increíbles y sabían aun mejor. Tom solo mordisqueó su propio postre, demasiado absorto en ver al cuervo consumir y disfrutar de aquel manjar como para molestarse en hacerlo con el propio.

—¿Está bueno? —Harry asintió en medio de su ultimo bocado—. ¿En serio? —Otro asentimiento. Tom tarareó antes de ponerse de pie, untando algunas de las virutas del chocolate y el licor de la cereza en sus labios como brillo labial para luego inclinarse sobre la mesa para besarlo. Lamió minucioso antes de alejarse con una sonrisa—. Está bueno, pero tú sabes mucho mejor.

—¿Yo?

Tom tarareó. —¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —parpadea confundido.

—Esa canción —Estaba de pie, caminando hacia la radio de aspecto antiguo -del que Harry estaba sorprendido que aún pudiera funcionar- y subiendo el volumen—. Nuestra canción. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿O’Children de Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds?

—Creo que esa es una de las cosas que olvidé, Tom —Harry le dice con tristeza mientras el moreno regresaba a él.

—Baila conmigo —extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Por favor, Harry.

El cuervo observa su mano por un momento antes de tomarla y dejar que Tom lo levantara de la silla.

—No soy un buen bailarín —suelta, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho del mayor. Los brazos de Tom lo envolvieron mientras comenzaba a balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la música—. Entonces, si me paro o tropiezo y me caigo…

—No te preocupes amor, solo estamos tú y yo.

Él tarareó suavemente mientras giraban y marcaban un paso lento y fácil por la cocina. Cuando terminó la canción, el moreno no lo dejó ir. Permanecieron juntos en la oscura cocina, uno contra el otro mientras las velas se consumían.

Las manos de Harry recorrieron el pecho contrario para desabrochar tímidamente el primer botón en su camisa. —¿Deberíamos… subir?

—¿Subir? —El cuervo desabrochó otro botón. Luego otro. El iris de Tom pronto se tornó oscuro—, ¿por qué deberíamos?

—Ya sabes —La camisa se abrió e inmediatamente comenzó a trazar con avidez aquellos definidos músculos y toda extensión de piel que pudo alcanzar con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Sí? —Esas grandes manos habían regresado a su trasero—. Recuérdamelo.

—Creo que deberíamos subir y… hacerlo. Eso que hablamos ayer.

—¿Qué era? —Entre la sonrisa y la risa que soltó, sabía que se estaba divirtiendo; a pesar de su excitación, a Tom parecía encantarle burlarse de Harry.

—Yo… nosotros… ¡maldita sea, Tom! ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que si no puedes decirlo, no deberías hacerlo.

—¡Llévame arriba y follame, maldición!

—Eres tan sexy cuando estás frustrado, amor. ¿Sabías? —Lo levantó del suelo y ya en sus brazos lo llevó a las escaleras—. Lo eres todo el tiempo.

La gran cama cedió bajo él mientras el otro lo recostaba con sumo cuidado en el centro antes de arrastrarse sobre él y lo llenara de besos, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo más grande.

Manos ligeramente callosas se filtraron bajo su camisa. Corrieron su estómago, y al llegar a su pecho, sus movimientos fueron delicados al pasar por sus pezones. —Siéntate un poco para que pueda quitarte la camisa —Harry obedeció ansioso, permitiendo que Tom le sacara aquella prenda—. Hermoso, como siempre.

Mordiscos y besos salpicaron su cuello y estómago. Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas mientras una boca se unía contra un pezón y su hermano. Un ronroneo soltó cuando Harry se arqueó contra él, rozando sus pantalones y gimiendo antes de al fin poder bajar sus jeans y dejarlo completamente expuesto.

El cuervo sintió un fuerte rubor extenderse hasta su pecho cuando la mirada de Tom cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo de una forma que parecía tocarlo solo por su intensidad. Pasó la mano por su costado mientras se maravillaba en la penumbra de la habitación iluminada por la luna.

—¿Estás listo, bebé?

Harry asintió, respirando con dificultad y con la piel cubierta en una fina capa de sudor. —Sí. Estoy listo, Tom. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más.

—No lo haré, cariño. Ya esperamos lo suficiente —se inclina y abre el cajón de un buró, quitando sus pantalones y arrojándolos descuidadamente en el suelo. Algo sonó y momentos después unos dedos fríos pincharon suavemente su entrada—. Ahora relájate amor; definitivamente te prepararé primero, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Solo es lubricante.

—¡Está helado!

—Se calentará pronto, no te preocupes —Tom levantó una de sus piernas sobre su cintura y empujó el primer dedo en su interior. Ante eso, Harry siseó.

—Se siente muy extraño.

—Lo sé. Pero pronto se sentirá bien —Otro dedo entró lentamente, la extraña intromisión se convirtió en una pequeña molestia—. Una vez que lo encuentre.

El cuervo podía sentir los dedos moverse en su interior. Tanteando, torciéndose. Buscando algo. Y entonces:

—¡Ah!

—Aquí está —los dientes de Tom brillaron en la oscuridad—. ¿Eso se siente bien? —bromeó ligeramente al volver a rozar el pequeño paquete de nervios, sacando más sonidos de sorpresa del más pequeño antes de presionar sus dedos con fuerza.

—¡Tom, por favor!

—¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué?

—¡Por favor, más!

—¿Más qué? —él aumentó la presión, mirándolo retorcerse—, ¿más de esto?

—¡No! ¡No más dedos! ¡Por favor!

—Como desees, mi amor —El gimió cuando Tom sacó sus dedos, pero el sonido fue rápidamente ahogado cuando el moreno lo penetró. Lento y minucioso fue su ingreso. Su peso yacía sobre su cuerpo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no aplastarlo. Harry se aferró a su espalda con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos—. Dime cuando moverme.

Su voz era tensa. Su control visiblemente a punto de romperse. El ardor de la intrusión de algo mucho más grande que los dedos que lo habían dilatado apenas había disminuido, pero no quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Tom.

—Muévete —Él gimió cuando sus caderas rodaron, empujándose más profundo y haciendo que el cuervo arañe su espalda. Le dolía, pero, afortunadamente, Tom se mantuvo a un ritmo lento hasta que una vez más encontró aquel punto de placer.

—Estás tan apretado, amor —Lo atrajo más cerca, arqueando su columna y cambiando su posición para dar en otro ángulo. Gruñó al sentir a Harry arañar su espalda hasta sangrar—; es tan bueno. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

El cuervo gimió fuerte, incapaz de producir una respuesta más coherente. Apretó sus muslos alrededor de los hombros del mayor. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra las almohadas y sus ojos se ponían blancos. La tensión en su vientre se fue haciendo cada vez más tensa hasta que finalmente se rompió.

La humedad se extendió entre sus cuerpos, cálida y pegajosa, cuando el menor se corrió. Gimió sin poder hacer nada más mientras Tom perseguía su propia liberación en su cuerpo sobre estimulado hasta que llegó en su interior y no pudo moverse más; sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, sus corazones palpitaban al unísono.

—Increíble —Tom salió de él y llevó a Harry contra su pecho, tirando las sabanas sobre ambos y acariciando su espalda—. ¿Cansado, mi amor?

Él asintió, lento.

—Duerme. Te despertaré mañana temprano para que podamos tener otra ronda o dos antes de volver al agua.

—No voltees la canoa esta vez —Harry gruñó contra su clavícula.

Tom rió y cerró los ojos. —No lo volveré a hacer —Él dijo—. Lo prometo.


	14. Capítulo 14. Los ojos del Dragón

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**Los ojos del Dragón**

.

El humo llenaba todos los rincones de la cocina en su hogar, los muffins que Harry había sacado del horno parecían más carbón que otra cosa y no pudo evitar estar agradecido por el hecho de que la casa no esté equipada con detectores de humo o regaderas.

Sea como sea, el olor fue suficiente para que Tom entrara corriendo a la habitación con clara preocupación en sus ojos y a medio vestir.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

—No hay ninguno. Aunque sí hice muffins—dicho esto levantó un poco la charola, partes de la “masa” cayeron leve ante el movimiento—. Los quemé un poco. Lo siento.

—Quemaste… ¡oh, gracias a Dios! —El alivio cruzó sus rasgos por un momento antes de que volvieran a arrugarse y el mayor empezara a reír—. Te amo, muñeco, demasiado, pero prométeme que no tocarás la estufa ni el horno cuando no esté en la casa.

—No soy un niño, Tom, solo… dormité y dejé que se hornearan más tiempo del necesario.

—Es por mi tranquilidad, por favor.

Harry resopló y dejó la charola en la mesa. —Está bien.

—Cariño —extendió la mano para acunar su mejilla, haciendo que lo volteara a ver—. Es la intención, no el resultado, lo que realmente cuenta. Me alegra que te hayas encargado de preparar el desayuno; tuviste que levantarte muy temprano para hacerlo y sé cuánto odias hacer eso.

—¿Despertarme temprano? Tom, no dormí nada anoche. Tenia mucho que hacer hoy, como echar una siesta, para perder el tiempo durmiendo.

El moreno se echó a reír y lo beso suavemente, retrocediendo demasiado rápido para el gusto del cuervo y provocando que gimiera decepcionado.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, amor. Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme contigo, ambos sabemos muy bien que no puedo —él dijo—. Guárdame algunos muffins para llevar, ¿sí?

—¿Tú… los quieres?

—Estoy seguro de que habrá algo en ellos que es comestible, no pueden estar completamente quemados —Lo besó una vez más y subió las escaleras para terminar de vestirse. Harry había sacado un par de muffins muy quemados de sus moldes con ayuda de un cuchillo de mantequilla y guardado en una bolsa de papel para que Tom las llevara al bufete de abogados justo cuando el mayor regresó con el cabello perfectamente arreglado y su ropa en su lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de querer llevarlos? —preguntó mientras le entregaba la bolsa—. ¡No quiero ser el responsable de enfermarte! ¡Muchas personas han muerto por intoxicación alimenticia!

—No creo que uno pueda envenenarse por comida preparada. Una sobredosis de carbón, sin embargo…

—¡Tampoco quiero que tengas eso!

El moreno se rió de sus reclamos y agarró la bolsa antes de acercar al menor contra su cuerpo. —Estaré bien, cariño. Y estoy seguro de que tu cocina no es tan mala como pareces pensar.

—Tienes demasiada fe en mí, Tom.

—Ya lo verás —Él se alejó—. Ahora tengo que irme; llegaré tarde al trabajo si no me voy ahora.

Harry asintió y de mala gana permitió que su esposo saliera de la cocina. Lo miró salir por la puerta principal y dirigirse hacia el jaguar.

Ya extrañaba aquellos días en la cabaña donde no hacían nada más que vivir enredados en la cama sin nada que separe sus pieles, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin tener que preocuparse por el trabajo o algún límite de tiempo.

Tom dejó la bolsa de muffins en el asiento del pasajero y encendió su auto para entonces conducir por el camino de entrada y luego tomar la carretera.

El bufete M&R estaba tan concurrido como siempre que llega a su trabajo. Con una pequeña bolsa de muffins en su mano y su maletín en la otra, Tom ajusta su corbata y entra en la oficina con la cabeza bien en alto.

Draco, sorprendentemente, ya estaba en el momento en que llegó a su lugar. Tom no podía decir que sabia lo que había motivado al joven Malfoy a mostrarse antes del mediodía, aunque sospechaba que su padre, Lucius, tenia mucho que ver, pero no iba a quejarse. Necesitaba ponerse al día sobre lo que había sucedido mientras estaba fuera.

—Informe sobre el caso Coppa, Draco —bramó en un tono moderado que no dejaba de ser autoritario. La imagen perfecta de un jefe controlado que debía ser respetado—. Se logró terminar o necesito ponerme al día con el caso para poder asistir al juicio.

—El juicio fue el sábado, señor.

—¿Y?

—Ganamos.

—¿Quién lo manejó?

—Yo lo hice.

Tom levantó la vista con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja. —¿Oh? —soltó mientras hurgaba en la bolsa y tomaba el primer panecillo que alcanzó, retirando la cubierta quemada hasta llegar al punto donde la masa era comestible—. Bien hecho Draco. Parece que has aprendido algo aquí después de todo.

—Gracias señor —colocó la lima de uñas que había estado usando en su escritorio—. Tom, —cuando no recibió una reprimenda por hablarle en términos amistosos, continuó— Tom, yo… es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti. Después de lo de Harry…

—Sí. Fue muy duro, pero lo hemos superado. Juntos. Mi esposo y yo acabamos de pasar un maravilloso fin de semana celebrando nuestro aniversario en una cabaña en el Lago de los Ozarks —abrió una carpeta llena de documentos y prosiguió a revisarlos—. Él está muy bien y estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de volver a verte.

—Yo… él… o-oh, ya veo. Bueno, eso es… me alegra escuchar eso.

Tom gruñó en respuesta mientras tomaba un bocado del muffin. —En efecto. Ahora, aunque me encantaría hablar de Harry por todo el día, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Draco. Guarda esa lima.

—Sí señor.

Draco pasó el resto del día dirigiendo miradas a su empleador cada vez que pensaba que no lo estaba mirando. Cuando finalmente la jornada terminó, abandonó rápidamente el edificio y se dirigió a la florería más cercana para recoger algunos lirios blancos antes de conducir hacia el Cementerio de Little Hangleton.

La lápida de granito bellamente tallada brillaba a la luz de la tarde, las flores que habían estado allí se habían marchitado hasta el grado de ser irreconocibles. Draco suspiró y las quitó, reemplazando las viejas flores por las nuevas.

—Si antes no era lo suficiente claro, ahora lo es —Él dijo—. Y pensabamos que no era saludable cuando dormía aquí. Tu esposo se ha vuelto _completamente_ loco, Harry. Entiendo que la negación es una etapa del dolor, pero… esto me parece un poco excesivo. No es como si nada _fuera_ excesivo para Thomas Sorvolo Ryddle.

Las recientes lluvias que habían cubierto el área habían dejado la cara del ángel llorón que adornaba la tumba con marcas de lo que parecían ser rastros de lágrimas.

—Pero no necesitas preocuparte por él. Se recuperará, con el tiempo. Hasta entonces, bueno… no somos tú, nunca lo seremos, pero estamos allí para él. Y me gusta pensar que él lo sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Uffa. Lo que me costó encontrar este capítulo. Les juro -quienes me tienen en fase- sabrán que había escrito este capitulo y luego no lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¡Pero ya está! [Tampoco actualizaba porque estoy traduciendo unos comics, so… ups]
> 
> [Publicidad descarada. Sí hay alguien de aquí quienes son del fandom de Good Omens, estoy traduciendo un par de comics en mi perfil de FB. Uno va de HPxGO de pinkpiggy93 y el otro es “Monster Omens” de ov_fanarts. ¡Me encantaría verlos por allí!]
> 
> ¡Si has llegado hasta aquí, significa que te ganaste un muffin de Harry!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> .
> 
> Próximo capítulo: La cena.


	15. Capítulo 15. La cena

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

**La cena.**

.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Normal —Tom se hundió en uno de los asientos de su sala con un gemido, deshaciendo la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa para luego arrastrar sus manos por su rostro en un esfuerzo de alejar su agotamiento—. Hoy Draco estaba actuando extraño. Aunque claro, podría deberse a varias cosas.

—Aquí tienes, amor —Harry le pasó una taza de café que el otro aceptó agradecido.

—Gracias Harry. Lo necesitaba.

—Me lo imaginaba —El pequeño cuervo rodeó su asiento y apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo. Tom lo observó con una ceja arqueada—. Has estado trabajando mucho, Tom. Demasiado. Me preocupan tus niveles de estrés.

—Sí, lo sé, pero dada su naturaleza, era de esperarse las largas horas de trabajo y enorme estrés que traería —Tom pasa sus dedos por su cabello—, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respeto con la próxima cena corporativa.

—Sí, sobre esa cena —Harry arrastró sus dedos ligeramente por el interior de su muslo—, estaba pensando…

—¿Sí? —La curiosidad y el deseo lucharon entre sí para ocupar un espacio en su rostro.

—Estaba pensando qué, dado que ha pasado bastante desde que alguien me vio y me recuperé de mi enfermedad y que has estado trabajando tanto, sí podríamos cenar aquí.

—¿Quieres cenar aquí, amor? —sonrió cuando Harry agarró sus rodillas para levantarse y arrastrarse a su regazo, apoyándose en él.

—Oh sí, realmente lo quiero, bebé.

—¿Quieres cenar aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres cocinar para nosotros?

—¡Oh sí!

—¿En serio eso quieres?

Los verdes esmeraldas fueron casi completamente devorados por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas. —Sí Tom. Por favor. Déjame preparar la cena para todos ustedes. _De verdad_ , _de verdad_ quiero hacerla.

—¿Realmente lo quieres? —El cuervo arqueó la ceja con un pequeño maullido mientras Tom pasaba las manos por su trasero—. Muéstramelo.

—¿Mostrarte?

—Sí, muñeco. Muéstramelo. Muéstrame cuánto deseas esto.

—Oh, te lo mostraré —Harry lo levantó de la silla por la corbata y lo empujó hacia el sofá, subiéndose a su regazo mientras sacaba la botella de lubricante de entre los cojines.

—Alguien vino preparado —ronroneó cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él, desabrochando apresuradamente los botones de su camisa.

—Si realmente quieres algo, siempre tienes que ir preparado —responde al pasar sas manos por el pecho mientras unía su boca a la mandíbula del moreno, empujándolo más contra los cojines del sofá y mordisqueando su cuello. En tanto, Tom metía sus manos bajo su camisa y jugaba con sus pezones erectos hasta que Harry agarró sus muñecas con un gruñido bajo.

Tom se rió entre dientes. —Parece que alguien tiene el control —comentó, retirando las manos de la camisa y agarrando las caderas—. Presiento que hoy estaré debajo.

—Sí —Se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó descuidadamente a un lugar sobre la mesa del café—, y no.

—¿Oh? —Tom levantó sus caderas, haciendo que sacar sus pantalones fueran un poco más fácil para el cuervo—; ¿qué estás planeando?

—Ya lo verás —Agarrando la longitud completamente dura del moreno en una mano, comenzó a prepararse torpemente con la otra.

—¿Lo veré? —sus pulgares frotaron círculos en la carne de sus caderas y contempló la vista sobre él—. Estoy viendo mucho.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí, querido —Harry vertió un poco más de lubricante en su palma y lo calentó suavemente entre sus manos antes de cubrir la erección del otro con ellas, sonriendo cuando el moreno gimió por lo bajo—. ¿Vas a montarme?

—Mmm, sí bebé —Tom mantuvo una mano guía sobre su cadera mientras colocaba la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada, prosiguiendo a bajar—. Te mostraré cuanto lo quiero. Cuánto quiero ayudarte. Lo mucho que -¡ah!

—Con cuidado, amor. Ve lento. No te lastimes —El moreno tuvo que contenerse mientras el cuervo se acomodaba sobre él, soltando jadeos mientras se adaptaba a la intrusión—. Me has mostrado lo mucho que lo quieres. Has sido tan bueno, cariño. Aún te sigues sintiendo tan bien. Si estas seguro de cenar aquí mañana, te dejaré—Soltó su agarre de la cintura de Harry y tomó las manos de Harry en su lugar—; les avisaré a todos tan pronto terminemos aquí.

El cuervo se apoyó contra sus manos, dejándose caer. Su respiración se entrecortó.

—Con cuidado.

—Estoy bien —Se levantó y bajó una vez más, gimiendo con un poco más de fuerza—. Ayúdame, Tom. ¡Pensé que tu posición se llamaba _power bott-_ ¡oh!

—Solo tenías que pedirlo, mi muñeco.

La pareja rápidamente encontró un buen ritmo entre sus empujes; Tom agarró sus manos mientras Harry las usaba para impulsarse, arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos ante las sensaciones. Tom se enderezó en medio de la vigorosa rutina, acariciando su tensa longitud y atacando su pecho y estómago con mordiscos y besos.

Cuando todo terminó, la pareja se quedó recostada en el sofá aún conectada a pesar de que su excitación se había desvanecido con el caer del crepúsculo; Harry estaba acurrucado sobre su pecho cual felino necesitado y Tom habría estado feliz de conciliar el sueño justo donde esta, pero…

—Necesito llamarlos —dijo con cansancio el mayor, cosa que hizo a Harry gruñir sin hacer ademán de algún otro movimiento—, mi teléfono se quedó en mi pantalón. O al menos ahí estaba.

Otro gemido.

—Necesito levantarme, amor. Tengo que llamar a los demás y avisarles sobre el cambio de lugar.

—Llámalos más tarde —Harry se acurrucó más contra él y ocultó su rostro en el cuello—. No quiero moverme. Estoy cómodo.

—Te dejaré quedarte allí un poco más de tiempo, amor. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

No importa cuánto lo deseen ambos.

.

—Con todo respeto, Tom, cuando mi hijo me dijo que habías vuelto a actuar como eras antes de la… tragedia, debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero al verte ahora me sorprende decir que estaba en lo cierto. Es muy importante para la firma finalmente tenerte de regreso.

—Estoy contento de _estar_ de vuelta, Lucius. Todo esto nos costó mucho a los dos, pero ahora que Harry está fuera de peligro, espero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

—¿Fuera de peligro? —La sorpresa en la voz de su padre no estaba bien disimulada, pero Tom no pareció notarlo. Rodolphus y Rabastan intercambiaron miradas. Bellatrix estaba demasiado absorta en su propio mundo para darse cuenta de algo, lo usual en ella.

—Casi está completamente recuperado; debería poder regresar al trabajo pronto, aunque todavía es propenso a tener un episodio de delirio. Olvidar cosas. Ataques de pánico —Subieron los escalones del porche—. Me disculpo por el repentino cambio de lugar, pero él insistió en que se organizara aquí. Sin duda es un mal hábito mío, pero negarle algo… es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer.

—Entonces… —Rabastan se atrevió a decir, cauteloso—, ¿Harry cocinará la cena esta noche?

—Sí, lo haré. —Los tres hombres mayores saltaron y los ojos de Draco crecieron en tamaño. De pie en la puerta abierta había un joven de cabellos negros y salvajes con ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas redondas. Si no fuera por la diferencia de altura y el hecho de que había asistido a su funeral, el rubio podría haber creído realmente que estaba viendo a su amigo—. Sí que les tomó su tiempo, Tom.

—Discúlpame amor. Tuvimos un poco de tráfico —El moreno rápido se acercó y lo besó—. Te acuerdas de Lucius, Rod, Bas y Bella, ¿no? Y de Draco, por supuesto.

—Claro que sí. Incluso si lo hubiera olvidado, te aseguraste de volver a presentármelos anoche. Al menos tanto como pudiste sin que estén presentes —Él dijo—. Todo debería estar listo en unos diez minutos. Vamos, pasen.

—Lidera el camino, cariño.

Siguieron al pequeño cuervo hasta el interior del hogar donde en el comedor se mostraba ya preparado para la cena.

—¿Les puedo traer algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Té helado? ¿Un refresco? ¿Algún tipo de alcohol?

—Yo podría-

—Trabajas lo suficiente, Tom. _No_ me hagas atarte a esa silla; y _de ninguna forma_ será algo que disfrutarás.

Una sorpresiva risa se elevó alrededor de la mesa cuando el hombre mucho más pequeño empujó al más grande a su asiento antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Con que conseguiste un escupe fuego, ¿eh? —Rodolphus bufó—. ¿Listos para volver a los negocios?

—Manos a la obra.

Las bromas habituales se reanudaron, pero Draco estaba demasiado distraído por la presencia del misterioso cuervo como para prestarles mucha atención y con una preocupación cada vez más reciente conforme más miraba. 

Él entraba y salía al azar, dando vueltas con bebidas y comida y solo se sentó a comer cuando Tom finalmente lo empujó sobre su regazo y lo alimentó de su plato, ciego a su propio movimiento.

Estaba completamente claro que Tom se había disociado completamente de la realidad de lo que le había sucedido a su esposo y que, sí Harry estaba fingiendo, estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo.

El problema era que dudaba que fuera un acto.

Cuando la cena terminó y Harry se retiró a la cocina con una pequeña montaña de platos, Draco se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Un parpadeo le fue dado tras esas gafas de marco grueso manchadas con un poco de espuma. —Oh, gracias. No es necesario, pero… te lo agradecería.

—Me lo puedo imaginar; cocinar para tantas personas y luego tener que limpiar tiene que ser mucho trabajo.

—Y lo fue, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo. Tom trabaja tanto que apenas lo veo durante la semana, y ha hecho tanto por mí que sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer —dejó a un lado el plato que había estado fregando y cogió otro—. Me comentó que ayer estabas actuando de manera extraña en la oficina. Que lo estabas mirando mucho —Una sonrisa que iba entre advertencia y picardía tiró de sus labios—; está casado, Draco. Conmigo. Y ahora estoy sosteniendo un cuchillo.

El rubio tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿en dónde te encontró?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás bien?

Harry lo miró por un momento, como si una parte de él estuviera contemplando contestar esa pregunta rápido y sin rodeos, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. —¿Tú lo estás?

—Yo… sí. Perdona. Supongo que… probablemente sea todo el estrés del trabajo.

—Deberías dormir más. Le sugeriré a Tom que deje de trabajar tanto contigo.

—Gracias. ¿Crees que te haga caso?

El menor sonrió y sacó el tapón del desagüe. —Tom no me negaría nada. Me ama demasiado.

—Draco —El rubio saltó y se volteó; su padre estaba parado en la puerta—. La cena ya acabó y se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos irnos a casa ahora.

—Por supuesto, padre. Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Quizás nos veamos pronto?

El cuervo asintió. —Esto estaría bien. Buenas noches, Draco.

Siguió a su padre fuera de la cocina y se unió a los demás para despedirse de Tom. Hablaron en voz baja sobre lo que vieron una vez que salieron de la casa. De la profundidad de la locura de Tom. De las habilidades de actuación de la compañía que había contratado. De cuán triste e inquietante parecía todo, más parecía voluntario al fin al cabo y, por lo tanto, no era nada por lo que preocuparse, especialmente porque devolvió a Tom a sus niveles de productividad.

Draco sabía que esa cara ya la había visto antes en alguna parte y que lo que había visto _no_ era normal. Tendría que hablar con Blaise y hacer que revise los reportes recientes de personas desaparecidas; porque cuando se trata de Thomas Sorvolo Ryddle, uno nunca podría estar seguro del todo.


	16. Capítulo 16. Aquel que desapareció

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Aquel que desapareció**

.

—Parece que encontraste a ese pobre bastardo —dijo Blaise dejando caer una carpeta en la mesa con fuerza—, aunque no estoy seguro de poder llamarlo “pobre”. Sí Ryddle piensa que es su esposo, solo Dios sabrá que está siendo tratado como la misma reencarnación del mesías —Se alisó el uniforme y se sentó en el taburete a su lado, llamando con un ademán al camarero—. Un boilermaker, por favor.

Draco cogió la carpeta con cuidado. —¿Qué tanto hay aquí?

—Solo unas cuantas páginas de la base de datos de NamUs*. Las metí en una carpeta para poder sacarlas de la estación sin que nadie lo noté —dejó caer el shot de whisky en su cerveza y tomó un trago antes que la espuma se desvaneciera—; me debes una grande, Malfoy. Me arriesgué mucho para obtener eso.

—Pagaré tu bebida, entonces —Draco abrió la carpeta y casi derramó su cóctel _Dark ‘n Stormy_ en su regazo—. ¡Demonios! ¡Es él! ¿Pero _quién_ es? —dice antes de colocar a un lado la foto—; Harry Potter. ¿Su _nombre real_ es Harry?

—Sí, lo es. Harry James Potter de diecinueve años; nacido y criado en Denver, Colorado. Hijo de Lily Potter- Evans y James Potter. Desapareció hace aproximadamente un mes sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin pistas de sí está vivo o muerto, sus padres insisten que fue secuestrado.

—Al parecer que tenían razón —el rubio continuó mientras hojeaba toda la información—; ¿de quién o qué son estos teléfonos y direcciones de correo?

—Un poco de todo: CrimeStoppers. El Depto. de Policía de Denver. De sus padres. Su padrino.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Maldición. No lo tomes a mal, Blaise, quiero que vuelva con su familia, pero...

—Lo sé. Está enfermo y necesita ayuda, no la cárcel. Es por eso que también incluí los correos de sus dos mejores amigos, unos tales Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Son un poco difíciles de localizar, pero… es la mejor opción que tienes para evitar involucrar a toda la fuerza de la ley, aunque te advertiré que probablemente solo tengas una sola oportunidad para intentarlo. 

—Qué policía más malo; no me extrañas que sigas en control de tráfico —Ambos rieron por encima de sus bebidas—. Gracias Blaise. En serio. Sé que arriesgaste mucho por esto.

—Ambos estamos preocupados, creo, por Tom. No lo conozco muy bien, pero sé que Harry no querría esto para él.

—Y tienes razón— él dijo—. Cuando Harry se fue, prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, estaba muy mal. Pero ahora… ha vuelto a una retorcida parodia de normalidad y todo a costa de victimizar a alguien inocente. No está bien.

—Todo se resolverá pronto. Todo volverá a la normalidad; o lo más normal que fue cuando Harry nos dejó. Dolerá, pero…

—Es mejor dejar que sane a pretender que no está allí —Él dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, y continuó—. Mañana contactaré con sus amigos. Les pediré que vengan aquí y confirmen esto. También que me ayuden a sacarlo de aquí y les ofreceré pagar sus boletos de avión. Todo debería resolverse en los próximos días.

.

_Sra. Granger y Sr. Weasley,_

_Adjunto la factura de un par de boletos de avión. Les agradecería que vinieran a hablar conmigo sobre su amigo desaparecido, Harry Potter. Creo que podría haberlo localizado, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias -aunado a una profunda preocupación por el estado mental de la parte potencialmente responsable, mi jefe-, me gustaría resolver este asunto con la menor participación legal posible para que pueda obtener la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesita. Creo que lo entenderán una vez hayamos hablado sobre toda esta situación en persona. Los recogeré en el aeropuerto cuando arriben._

_Draco Malfoy._

_._

_—_ ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

_—_ No, no lo estoy. Para nada. Pero ya estamos aquí _—_ La de cabellos rizados sacó su maleta del compartimiento superior y volteó hacia el de cabello rojo, quien no se había movido de su asiento—. ¡Oh, vamos Ronald! Harry lo haría por nosotros, ¿no?

_—_ Hermione-

_—_ ¡Sí, Ronald! ¡La respuesta es _sí_ , lo haría! _—_ Ella lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta levantarlo y arrastrarlo por el pasillo detrás de los otros pasajeros _—._ ¡Harry no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo en seguir cualquier pista que lo llevara hacia nosotros! ¿Dices ser su mejor amigo? Bueno, la lealtad venía en ese paquete; ¡vamos!

_—_ ¿Y si es una trampa, Hermione?

_—_ Harry habría…

_—_ No digo que no debimos haber venido, ¿pero no crees que lo mejor hubiera sido traer a la policía? O al menos contarle a alguien.

_—_ Necesitamos la información que nos está ofreciendo y dudo que hable si hubiéramos contactado a la policía, Ron _—_ respondió Hermione, recorriendo con su mirada a la multitud antes de notar a un rubio esperaba cerca _—._ Ahí está. Vamos.

Ron lo miró fijo mientras se acercaban.

_—¿_ Señor Malfoy?

_—_ Draco, por favor. Será importante que parezcan conocerme; no estoy seguro de que sea peligroso o incluso de que esté en casa, pero sé que tiene armas y es mejor ser precavidos.

_—_ ¿Puedes explicarnos qué está pasando, Draco?

_—_ Puedo, pero no aquí; entremos a uno de estos cafés. La comida del aeropuerto está lejos de ser deseable, pero al menos podemos estar seguros de que no nos verán _—_ Los condujo al restaurante más cercano, una pequeña cafetería, y se sentaron en una mesa _—._ Antes de comenzar, necesito mostrarles algo.

_—¿Mostrarnos qué? —_ Hermione hizo todo lo posible para mantener su tono cortés mientras Ron lo miraba con absoluta hostilidad.

_—_ Una foto _—_ El rubio extrajo lo dicho de su billetera y se los pasó por encima de la mesa; un cuervo muy familiar envuelto en gruesas capas y cubierto de palomas mientras tomaba un puñado de pan rallado se mostraba ante ellos.

_—_ Ese es… ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo tomaron esto? ¡Es Harry!

_—_ Es Harry, sí, pero no Harry Potter. Quien ven en la foto fue Harrison Leeds. Lo conocí cuando era un niño. Fuimos a la escuela juntos. La foto fue tomada hace dos años por su esposo, Tom Ryddle; un mes después le diagnosticaron una agresiva leucemia en etapa cuatro. Hace casi un año murió y después de eso, Tom perdió la cabeza; no podía funcionar sin él; dormía en su tumba. Nunca había visto a un hombre desmoronarse tanto como él lo hizo. Pero luego, como por arte de magia parecía estar bien, como si nada hubiera pasado porque en su mente nunca había sucedido. Se había roto.

_—_ Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con _nuestro_ Harry, Draco?

_—_ Todo. Debido a que él secuestró a su Harry para reemplazarlo y a través del Síndrome de Estocolmo o Gaslighting o algo más -soy un abogado, no un psicólogo-, también le ha lavado el cerebro para que le creyera _—_ reemplazó la imagen _—._ Parecen muy felices juntos, pero no es real. No está bien. Tom... está enfermo. No justifico lo que ha hecho, pero no lo ayudarán en la cárcel. Necesita ser internado, pero lo mejor es sacar a Harry de allí primero, ya que mi jefe está completamente alejado de la realidad y temo que podría ponerse violento si la fantasía que ha construido se ve amenazada.

_—_ Creo que tienes razón. Separarlos probablemente sea la opción más segura, pero... podríamos necesitar involucrar a las autoridades para hacerlo.

_—_ No si pueden hacerle entrar en razón. Por eso los traje aquí.

_—_ ¿Entonces nuestro amigo ha sido secuestrado por un lunático potencialmente violento y quieres que lo saquemos de la casa mientras ese posiblemente esté allí? Creo que tú también estás loco _—_ Se recostó con un suspiro _—_ ; pero no podemos dejarlo allí.

_—_ _Por supuesto_ que no _—_ dijo Hermione _—._ ¿Puedes llevarnos con él, Draco? ¿Hoy?

—Sí —El rubio se puso de pie—; acompáñenme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NamUs: Por sus siglas en inglés, Sistema Nacional de Personas Desaparecidas y No Identificadas.


	17. Capítulo 17. Fuga

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Fuga**

.

La mansión Ryddle era un enorme edificio de piedra cuya estructura había sido construida en un estilo inglés clásico, su techo adornado con numerosas chimeneas y paredes repletas de hiedra verde esmeralda. Sus extensos terrenos estaban bien cuidados y el jardín estaba muy bien hecho. Ron y Hermione miraron la casa con asombro mientras Draco conducía por el serpenteante camino de grava.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que no se encuentra en la casa. Siempre deja su auto, un Jaguar negro, estacionado cerca de la entrada —apagó el motor y abrió su puerta—. Vamos, debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Harry le pidió a Tom que me diera un día libre, por eso es que estoy aquí, pero también le pidió que no trabajara tanto por lo que en cualquier momento podría aparecer. 

La pareja salió rápidamente del auto y se colocó detrás de Draco mientras este subía los escalones del porche delantero y tocaba la puerta. El sonido de pasos acercándose se escuchó desde adentro unos momentos más tarde, y luego la puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido de las bisagras viejas donde un cuervo se asomó.

—Draco —soltó alegremente, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Tom hizo lo que te pedí y te dio ese día libre, entonces? Solo le llevó una semana.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. —Estoy seguro de que has escuchado que la firma ha estado caóticamente ocupada. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente como para permitirnos salir de la oficina —Él dijo—. ¿Tom está en el trabajo?

—Oh, en realidad no. También se tomó el día libre por orden mía. Tantas horas trabajando lo están acabando; se matará a ese paso —dijo Harry—. Fue al supermercado para conseguir algunos ingredientes para la cena -y porque nos quedamos sin el Pinot Grigio correcto que acompaña el platillo que quiere cocinar-, pero debería volver dentro de unos veinte a veinticinco minutos si deseas hablar con él sobre algo.

—Oh, no Harry, en realidad estamos aquí para hablar contigo sobre asuntos bastante importantes. ¿Podemos entrar? ¿Tal vez tomar algo?

—Por supuesto, Draco. Deberías haberme dicho que estaba divagando; desde el tratamiento no ha hecho más que empeorar —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar. El vestíbulo era pequeño y oscuro, los muebles que los rodeaban eran de madera y claramente antiguos— La cocina está por aquí; es un poco más iluminado allí que en el comedor. Espero que a los tres no les importe.

—Lidera el camino.

Los tres siguieron al pequeño cuervo del pasillo hasta la cocina. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas gigantes de las puertas francesas contra el piso de mosaico blanco y negro. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de madera que estaba cerca.

—Tomen asiento; veamos, les puedo ofrecer agua, té helado, refrescos, café, cerveza y prácticamente todos los vinos existentes en la bodega, con excepción del que Tom fue a comprar.

—Cerveza, lo que tengas en la nevera. Esta es el tipo de ocasión donde cae mejor una bebida informal.

—Cierto. ¿Ustedes desean lo mismo?

—Oh, uhm, tenemos diecinueve, así que... ¿té helado?

—Café está bien.

Si Harry notó la forma en que los dos lo miraban fijo, no lo mostró, solo anduvo por la cocina y regresó con las bebidas solicitadas y una lata de refresco para él.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tus amigos, Draco? —él les envió a ambos una mirada algo extraña—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—Sí, amigo. Soy yo, Ron. Ron Weasley. ¿Y ella? Ella es Hermione— La morena de cabello grueso le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa, pero Ron la ignoró—. ¿En serio no nos reconoces?

El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza, abrió su lata y la llevó en dirección a su boca. —Lo siento amigo. No recuerdo haberlos conocido a ninguno de ustedes—Su voz tembló levemente, su expresión cambió a algo más inquieto, aunque no parecía ser consciente de haber tenido esa reacción—. Es posible que nos hayamos conocido antes y simplemente no lo recuerdo. Como dije antes, perdí mucho de mi memoria gracias al tratamiento contra la leucemia. Necesite de mucha quimioterapia para librarme del cáncer.

—Harry, nunca te sometiste a quimioterapia—Hermione le dijo, con voz tensa pero gentil, como si le estuviera hablando a un animal herido— y jamás has tenido leucemia o cáncer.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero mis registros médicos claramente niegan lo que me estás diciendo. Tuve leucemia. Aguda y en etapa cuatro cuando me la detectaron. Tuve que someterme a una radiación lo suficiente grande como para crear un mini Chernobyl y mi pobre esposo tuvo que soportar todo ese cansino proceso hasta que volví a un estado que apenas podría considerarse saludable. 

—Harry, no estás casado con Tom Ryddle. Ni siquiera conoces lo conoces. En realidad, no.

—¡YO-!

—Tienes diecinueve, amigo. Tienes nuestra edad. ¿Lo puedes ver, no?

—Tengo veinticinco años y he estado casado-.

—¡Has estado _desaparecido!_

—¡No! Tom dijo que estaba en el hospital...

—¡ _Tom_ es quien necesita ir al hospital! ¡Ha perdido todo sentido con la realidad!

—Eso no-.

—¿No has visto los anuncios? ¿Las transmisiones? ¿Los carteles? Tus padres están muy preocupados. ¡Incluso el FBI está involucrado y la búsqueda es a nivel nacional!

—¡Son solo alucinaciones-!

—¡No! ¡No lo son! ¡Lo que estás creyendo vivir ahora, _esos_ sí son una ilusión!

—¡Te equivocas! Yo soy-

—¡Harry Potter!

—¡No, soy Harry Ryddle!

—Harry Ryddle está muerto—Draco le arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Una fotografía de una lápida se mostraba en la pantalla.

El cuervo se puso de pie de un salto, casi tirando la mesa y enviando su silla al suelo con un fuerte ruido. —¡Deténganse! ¡Paren ya!

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ _—_ El bajo gruñido que vino detrás de ellos hizo saltar al trío. El cuervo atravesó la habitación y se arrojó a los brazos de Tom, casi empujándolo contra la pared donde en un lloroso y tembloroso desastre terminó. Los ojos del hombre más alto eran de un color tan oscuro como la tinta mientras los miraba como una serpiente a punto de atacar— _¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Molestando a mi dulce esposo cuando aún se está recuperando de su enfermedad! ¡Intentando hacer que cuestione su cordura cuando su mente ya está tan frágil! ¡Váyanse!_

—Tom, por favor. No grites.

—Tranquilo, muñeco. Tengo todo bajo control. _¡Fuera! No hagan que lo repita. ¡Váyanse o llamaré a la policía para que los arresten por allanamiento de morada!_

El trío intercambió una mirada con pesar cuando se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y, con Draco liderando, pasaron junto al mayor y salieron de la casa.

—Estuvimos tan cerca. Tal vez habríamos tenido una mejor oportunidad si Tom no hubiera regresado en ese preciso momento, pero…

—No creo que lo hubiéramos logrado—dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al auto—; como nos habías dicho, no eres psicólogo -aunque creo que un psiquiatra sería de más ayuda en este caso-, y nosotros tampoco lo somos. Necesitamos ayuda profesional, para ambos. Sé que no quieres meter a Tom a la cárcel, pero…

—No, creo que tienes razón. La persona que me ayudó a ponerme en contacto con ustedes dos me advirtió que solo tendría una oportunidad para resolver esto y obviamente ha fallado. Sin mencionar que parece que Harry no se irá voluntariamente. Solo espero poder confiar-

—¡ _Malfoy!_ —Ryddle estaba corriendo por el césped hacia ellos; Ron y Hermione fueron rápidos en rodear el auto, pero el rubio no fue lo suficientemente rápido y terminó clavado contra el capó con un golpe seco—Si no fuera porque eres el hijo de Lucius, te despediría. No, haría algo mucho peor; ¡te cortaría en tantos pedazos que nadie te encontraría! Estás siendo reasignado. Me niego a seguir trabajando contigo después de que te atreviste a hacer esto, y si _alguna vez_ te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esposo… ¿me explico?

—Sí, Tom, fuerte y claro.

—Bueno. Procura que así sea —Lo soltó abruptamente y regresó a la casa donde Harry los miraba con cautela por el borde de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ron mientras el rubio se arreglaba la ropa.

—Si, estoy bien—dijo, rodeando el parachoques delantero del auto para subir al asiento del conductor—. Entren, los dos. No tenemos por qué retrasar esto más de lo que ya hicimos. Los llevaré a la estación de policía para hacer el informe.


	18. Capítulo 18. Caída

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

**Caída**

.

La culata y cañón del rifle brillaba con fuerza bajo la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por las ventanas de la oficina de Tom mientras este se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio; cada una de las armas habían sido limpiadas de punta a punta y las que no habían sido tocadas igual. Las cajas de munición también habían sido retiradas de la caja fuerte y ahora estaban apiladas sobre la superficie de madera cuidadosamente ordenadas por calibre y provisión.

Terminando con la ultima de las piezas internas, colocó el paño y aceite a un lado antes de, con prontitud, volver a armar el rifle, poniendo las piezas en su lugar con una serie de chasquidos satisfactorios. Tomándola entre sus manos y apoyando su peso, revisó la cámara para asegurarse de que no hubiera balas adentro antes de apuntar a la puerta y mirar por el visor. Se enfocó en el grano de madera con el ocular, recordando aquel último viaje en que lo había usado. La última caza que había hecho antes de que Harry se metiera en esos temas sobre “matanza de majestuosas criaturas por deporte” y le pidiera detenerse.

.

_El sol de la sabana se sentía intenso y espeso contra la parte posterior de su cuello, su cabello se sentía como una esponja empapada de sudor y no estaba muy seguro de si la persona responsable en inventar el famosísimo sombrero de “safari” debería ser alabada o disparada. Una brisa árida sacudió la alta hierba rojiza y una gran manada de ñus se escuchó a la derecha del coche, muy cerca de ellos. Tom se apoyó contra el costado del Jeep, mirando hacia las llanuras africanas._

_Harry hubiera amado estar aquí. Le encantarían los espacios abiertos y los infinitos cielos azules. Los animales, el terreno. La gente y su comunidad. Lo que **no** habría apreciado, cosa muy segura, sería la razón principal por la que su padre y él habían venido a Kenia. _

_La caza mayor. De enormes felinos, para ser más específico._

_Independientemente de que una gran parte de él desearía haber traído a su esposo solo para verlo correr vestido en un Shuka. No dudaba de que se vería tan cómodo en la ropa tradicional de Kenia como lo haría con una de sus camisetas y jeans habituales, tal como lo había hecho con la yukaya cuando había arrastrado a Tom a Japón en busca de un supuesto avistamiento de un lobo Honshu._

_—Despierta Thomas. Ahora no es momento de fantasear con tu esposo, tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo en la noche. Enfócate en la caza, por favor, como te enseñé._

_Tom Ryddle Sr. le sonrió desde el otro lado del auto, los rizos de su cabello que eran visibles debajo del ala caída del sombrero de safari manchados de un tono gris platino comparable con la lana de acero; aunque había envejecido bien, con solo una mirada podías pensar con facilidad que estaba en sus cincuentas en lugar de los casi setenta y cinco. El moreno esperaba con sinceridad verse así en el futuro, aunque solo Dios sabe si los buenos genes de su padre serían suficientes para salvarlo de los enormes niveles de estrés que conllevaba su trabajo._

_—Mis disculpas, padre._

_—Por cierto, ¿si quiera pudieron encontrar a su lobo? Ustedes dos estuvieron en Japón unos buenos meses. Esperaba que hubieran atrapado al menos uno de ellos durante ese tiempo._

_—Se extinguieron oficialmente durante el Periodo Meiji e incluso si sobrevivieron algunos, su población sería extremadamente pequeña. Si hubiera sugerido cazarlos, lo más seguro es que **él** mismo **me** habría disparado._

_Su padre resopló. —Deberías haberlo traído contigo; su ausencia te tiene bastante distraído._

_—Pensé que este viaje estaba destinado a ser una unión entre padre e hijo. Algo de ultima hora antes de que los médicos te aten a una camilla._

_—Y lo es, pero parece que siempre estás con él, estando aquí o no._

_—No hubiera salido bien. Es un ecologista._

_—¿Y no es la taxidermia algo ecológico?_

_—¡Por Dios! ¡ **Nunca** le vayas a decir eso! _

_—No lo sé, Tom. Un buen tapete para la chimenea podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Un pedazo de África en su hogar._

_Tom se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza, su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Eso tendría que ser un animal especial._

_—Y si tuvieras tu cabeza enfocada en la caza -como deberías estar haciendo-, ya lo habrías notado. Mira a tu alrededor._

_Volvió a mirar a la sabana, con los ojos escaneando la hierba dorada hasta aterrizar en lo que su padre le había estado hablando._

_Se enderezó, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Eso es… un…?_

_—Sí, lo es. Un leopardo negro, y uno muy hermoso. Un poco joven, pero ya no es un cachorro, perfectamente legal para atrapar —cogió el rifle de caza del moreno y se lo entregó con una gran sonrisa—. Su cumpleaños será pronto, ¿no? Atrapa a tu gato. Quien sabe, tal vez podríamos escaparnos a un viaje más y convencer a Harrison de que venga a hacer algo más que turismo. Después de todo, los cazadores son una parte importante de la preservación._

_—Buena teoría —Tom sonrió, llevando el visor a su ojo—. Sigue soñando._

.

El rifle hizo clic cuando apretó el gatillo. —Boom —Se rió entre dientes, apoyando el rifle contra su pierna para limpiar la ultima de las huellas que quedaron en el cañón.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar su tarea, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Harry entró corriendo, con una preocupación tan fuerte en su rostro que rayaba en el miedo y en sus ojos se podía ver la amenaza de lágrimas.

—Nada está cargado —Le aseguró mientras rápido colocaba el rifle sobre el escritorio para dejarle paso a su regazo; el cuervo rápido tomó la invitación y se acurrucó contra él—. ¿Qué ocurre, bebé?

—La policía.

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir con “la policía”? ¿Tengo que llamarlos o…?

—¡No, Tom! Ellos… hay como una docena de autos afuera. Autos de la SWAT. Algunos chalecos dicen FBI. ¿Qué está pasando? —El moreno se tensó antes de soltarlo con suavidad y salir de la habitación—. ¡Tom!

—Silencio, amor. Solo iré a ver qué pasa —Se asomó por una cortina y siseó—. ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Debería imaginar que esto pasaría cuando no vi la piel o cabello de ese hurón bastardo por tres días! ¡Maldito sea!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Harry tiró de la punta de su camisa como un niño temeroso tras una pesadilla—. ¡Tom, por favor, no dejes que me lleven!

—¿Llevarte? Nadie lo hará, Harry —Lo atrajo y besó su cabeza—. Nadie te alejará de mí. Nadie ni nada. _No_ te perderé. No otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —Harry repitió cuando Tom lo soltó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con ‘otra vez’? —Cuando el moreno no respondió, salió corriendo tras él a la oficina—. ¡Tom!

—¡No te llevarán! —gruñó, metiendo balas en cada arma al alcance de su mano—. ¡No los dejaré! ¡No a menos que mi cuerpo esté muerto y sangrando!

—¡No! ¡Tom, por favor! No tienes que hacer esto. ¡Podrías morir!

—No moriré, Harry. ¡Voy a mantenerte a salvo! —metió el calibre veintidós en sus manos—. Quédate con esto. Puedes terminar necesitándolo. Y quédate en el dormitorio. ¡No dejaré que estés en peligro!

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

Tom metió otra pistola en su cinturón, sus ojos oscuros cual carbón. —Me aseguraré de que ninguno de esos bastardos entre. ¡Los mataré a todos si tengo que hacerlo! ¡Entonces iremos a Canadá! Luego a México. Y, desde allí, nos dirigiremos a un lugar donde los EE.UU. no tengan un tratado de extradición. Te mantendré a salvo hasta mi ultimo aliento; todo va a estar bien.

—Tom.

—Quédate en la habitación.

—¡Tom!

—¡Harry, quédate en la habitación!

—¡ _Tom_!

El moreno lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo, la culata de otra pistola presionando la parte baja de su espalda mientras su boca descendía sobre la suya. Harry se aferró a sus rizos en un esfuerzo desesperado por mantenerlo cerca, presionándose contra el cuerpo más grande en un intento de evitar que saliera de la oficina—. Vas a estar bien. Todo estará bien. Solo haz lo que te pido; entra en el cuarto y quédate allí hasta que venga a buscarte. No quiero que veas esto. ¡ _Ve_ , amor!

Harry dudó un momento antes de tomar la pistola que le habían dado y correr hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acurrucándose en la esquina entre la mesita de noche y la cama. Parpadeó cuando sonaron los primeros disparos, aterrorizado de que una bala perdida perforara el suelo y lo matara.

Finalmente, después de lo que apreció una eternidad, los disparos cesaron. Harry apretó las piernas y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, intentando controlar su respiración mientras la puerta se abría y pasos se acercaban con cautela.

Tom. Era Tom. Tom había ganado y había venido a buscarlo e iban a…

—¿Harry? —La voz no era familiar—. ¿Eres Harry Potter?

Levantó la cabeza al instante. Un imponente hombre, del tamaño de un oso y de piel oscura con un arete en una oreja. No era Tom. No, definitivamente no. Observó su uniforme azul con cautela. —¿Potter? —« _¡No, no te pierdas! ¡No otra vez!_ ». La imagen en la lápida. Todo lo que los demás habían dicho—. Sí. Supongo que soy Harry Potter. Quizás. Yo… ¿dónde está mi esposo?

—Nuestra prioridad eres tú, Harry. Regresemos a casa. Te llevaremos con tus padres —Le ofreció una de sus enormes manos—. Por favor, baja esa pistola.

—Lo siento, oficial —entrecerró los ojos ante la pequeña etiqueta con el nombre clavado en su pecho— Shacklebolt, pero _mi_ prioridad es el bienestar de mi esposo. ¿Él está bien?

—Baja el arma.

—¿Al menos está vivo?

El oficial lo miró por unos instantes antes de finalmente responder. —Sí. Está vivo. Pero no puedo decir nada más; los médicos se lo llevaron en una ambulancia.

—¿Podría decirme? Cuando algo pase. Sí el…

—Cuando sepamos algo, me aseguraré de decírtelo.

Harry asintió, dejo la pistola a un lado y aceptó la ayuda del otro hombre para ponerse de pie. —Gracias.

—Volvamos con tu familia.

Su familia acababa de ser llevada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Ahora lo estaban sacando de su casa. De su hogar. De su… ya ni siquiera sabia lo que era real.

Una mancha de sangre se extendía por las escaleras, espesa y de un color rojo oscuro destacando entre la madera marrón. Nunca había visto a tantos policías en un lugar en su vida. Alguien le colocó una manta sobre los hombros mientras lo conducían por el patio y, muy pronto, se encontró acurrucado en el asiento trasero de una patrulla mirando por la ventana hacia la casa. Una sensación le decía que nunca volvería a ver el lugar.

.

El vuelo de poco mas de dos horas se había sentido como una eternidad para James y Lily, pero valió la pena en el momento que vieron a su hijo sentado como una bola en un sofá por la ventana de una sala de descanso, envuelto en una manta y mirando sin expresión un punto en la pared. Incluso desde esa distancia podían decir que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—¿Sr. y Sra. Potter? —Un hombre mayor con ojos azules brillantes se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, aceptando el apretón de manos que James se apresuró a ofrecerle—. Soy Albus Dumbledore, un psiquiatra que trabaja con el FBI. Trataré a su hijo para ayudar y asegurar que se recupere.

—Gracias. Por todo. Por salvarlo. De verdad, pero… ¿qué le pasó a mi bebé? Parece que ha estado llorando.

—Harry ha pasado por mucho, Lily. Es natural que se sienta un poco abrumado.

—Me temo que es mucho más que eso. Fue secuestrado por un hombre trastornado por la pérdida de su esposo -con quien su hijo comparte nombre y apariencia-, y creyendo que era _él,_ uso una combinación entre Síndrome de Estocolmo y muchos otros métodos mentales y emocionales para que también lo creyera. Lo que sucedió nos llamó la atención, así como el hecho de que el Sr. Ryddle tenía un pequeño arsenal de armas dado un anterior pasatiempo de cazar animales grandes, y actuó en consecuencia para resolver el asunto con el menor riesgo posible. Lamentablemente nuestro temor de que se volviera violento cuando desafiaran su fantasía resultó ser correcto; participó en un tiroteo contra las autoridades cuando intentaron recuperar a su hijo.

—¿Alguien salió herido? —preguntó James. La mirada sombría que el otro hombre le envió fue profundamente desconcertante.

—Algunos de nuestros oficiales recibieron heridas leves.

—¿Y el secuestrador?

—El Sr. Ryddle recibió seis balas en su pecho mientras trataba de subir las escaleras para recargar. No logró salir de la cirugía. Le informaron a su hijo hace media hora después de reiteradas demandas de información.

—¿Y se lo dieron?

—Necesito recordarle, Sr. Potter, que su hijo aún está bajo la ilusión de que es el esposo del Sr. Ryddle. Que estuvieron casados durante cinco años y estaban profundamente enamorados. Es importante alejarlo de la ilusión, ir demasiado rápido podría causar un estado similar al que sufrió el Sr. Ryddle.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Lily preguntó preocupada—. ¿Alguna vez recuperaremos a nuestro hijo?

—No hay nada que temer, Sra. Potter. Puede tomar un par de años dependiendo de cuán profundas sean las ilusiones, pero Harry al final estará bien— Él les aseguró—. Mientras su tratamiento proceda con delicadeza, no debería haber daños duraderos.


	19. Capítulo 19. Epílogo: Juntos otra vez.

**When September Ends**

Por **KaedeRavensdale**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Epílogo:**

**Juntos otra vez.**

.

Cinco años. Cinco años de “tratamiento”. Cinco años de visitas a centros mentales y costosos consultorios psiquiátricos. Cinco años de ser tratado como un objeto delicado y hecho de cristal por su familia y amigos. Cinco años recordando casi cada dos minutos quién era en realidad. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter.

Pero qué equivocados estaban.

Están muy, muy equivocados. Habían errado tanto porque no podían ver la verdad. La verdad que Tom había sabido cuando lo encontró en otro cuerpo. La verdad que ahora él también sabía. Él era Harry Potter. Pero también era Harry Ryddle.

Había dicho lo que tenia que decir para que se relajaran. Para que se descuidaran. Para que dejaran de vigilarlo tan de cerca hasta que al fin dejaron de hacerlo. Dijeron que estaba “curado”. Curado de las “manipulaciones” que aquel “maniaco” lo había sometido. Curado de la “fantasía”.

Pero también estaban equivocados sobre ello.

Había vuelto a usar su anillo tan pronto pudo independizarse. En el momento en que dejo a su supuesta familia y amigos atrás. Había dejado atrás a Colorado para comenzar su búsqueda. La búsqueda de su esposo. Iría hasta los mismos confines de la tierra para volver a verlo si era necesario. No se rendiría. Jamás.

Tom lo había encontrado en otro cuerpo, así que era lógico pensar que sería capaz de encontrar a Tom sí buscaba lo suficiente. Y dos años después, siete años después del brutal asesinato de su amado esposo por parte de la autoproclamada policía, tuvo éxito.

Su nombre ahora era Tom Gaunt, y vivía en una casa grande en el bosque a media hora de Seattle. Trabajaba como modelo y le gustaba salir los fines de semana para caminar por los senderos más escarpados y aislados a través de frondosos bosques.

Tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Su esposo estaba solo en el estacionamiento desértico en una fría mañana de octubre, inclinado y jugueteando con algo en la escotilla de la parte trasera de su automóvil. No notó al cuervo que salía de detrás del tronco de un árbol o que se acercaba sigilosamente a él, pero se quedó mortalmente quieto en el momento en que Harry le pasó la mano con el cuchillo alrededor de su cuello y presionó su rostro contra su espalda, justo entre sus omoplatos, respirando su aroma.

No era el mismo. En lugar de canela y clavo tenía lugar pino y naranja, pero eso estaba bien. No importaba. Todo lo que realmente importaba era que estaban otra vez juntos. Todo volvería a estar bien una vez que le recordara quién era _realmente_. Una vez que volvieran a casa.

—Te extrañé, mi amor —ronroneó—. Nunca dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y es todo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado tanto como para mí lo fue traerles esta historia.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que apoyaron de principio a fin y a quienes se unieron en el camino. Agradezco de corazón su apoyo, sus kudos, sus comentarios. Me fueron animando mucho a lo largo de este camino. ♥
> 
> Recuerden, lávense bien sus manitas y no se toquen sus caritas piciosas mientras sus manitas no estén lavadas o al menos con gel antibacterial, protéjanse al salir si es estrictamente necesario y, por favor, cuídense mucho.
> 
> Los amo y les mando mucha fuerza y amor desde acá.
> 
> Ciao~!
> 
> Al-

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.  
> Otra de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ya quiero leer sus teorías!
> 
> Sus comentarios, como siempre, son muy bienvenidos y me ayudan a saber qué les gusta el contenido que les traigo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Buenas lecturas~  
> Alyssa S.


End file.
